Dark Angel
by alondonslothluver99
Summary: Ulquiorra/Reader("Well good morning little one. Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit confused. Don't you remember me?" You did. It was Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama was strong. Aizen-sama was your new boss. He promised you a life better than before, when you were a hollow. You follow him now. You belong to him now. You were his.) Sorry I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Light.

That was all you saw as you felt your eyes flutter open. A light so blinding, that you couldn't move or react. You only stared out at it until it began to fade slowly away. That's when you took notice of the hole. The hole that was in your upper stomach, just below the chest. You felt emptiness, a need that was suddenly pulled away. All the pain and hatred you lived off of was gone. You were just… nothing.

But as you looked down at the hole in your lower chest, you felt a gentle hand take hold of your chin, forcing you to look up. There was a man. No. His reiatsu was different. He was something else. This feeling. What is he?

"Well good morning little one. Are you feeling alright? You're looking a bit confused. Don't you remember me?"

You did. It was Aizen-sama. Aizen-sama was strong. Aizen-sama was your new boss. He promised you a life better than before, when you were a hollow. You follow him now. You belong to him now. You were his.

You nodded in response and your handsome boss smiled down at you. You continued to stare, and he let go and joined two other companions; one with squinted eyes and white hair and the other with darker skin and his eyes covered (probably blind)

Suddenly you tensed as you felt the other reiatsu in the same room. There they were. Looking at you in curiosity, boredom, hunger? You didn't know. Where they a threat? An ally? Your eyes wondered down to your own body and your mind buzzed with horror. You were completely naked! No clothes at all! Buck naked!

You awkwardly covered your bare body and looked around frantically for Aizen. Most of the other Espada were gone or leaving and Aizen was already sitting on a throne in the center of the room. He was smiling at you, amused by you human reaction. You didn't know what to do, so you stood up normally and stared back at him expectantly. If you were going to work for this guy, the least he could do would be to get you some clothes.

"You will mainly be working with Grimmjow. Come back when you're ready to begin." He said.

A small Arrancar (you remember, that's what you things are called) draped you in a blanket and led you, expressionless, across the dome-like castle to a room just for you. It was all kind of blurry. But when the little thing left, you were dressed all in white and you didn't know what to do then. You looked at yourself in the mirror that was in the large space of your room. You looked pretty damn good in the robes. The silkiness was soft against your cold skin. Your hair was long and (h/c). It was really pretty, but really annoying! You found a comb and combed it out but it still felt too heavy to really move around in. You looked on the bed that you would never sleep in and looked at your sword. You knew you had a Resurreccion but you felt quite confident with a blade. You picked it up and it felt good in your hands as you spun it in your hands a few times. You then lifted it up to the back of your neck and cut your hair off, leaving only a short hairdo that reached just above your ears. Your hair curled up just a bit and you looked in the mirror again.

_Damn I look good!_

But that didn't matter as much. You needed to cut your hair because it would get in the way of your Resurreccion. You were ready for whatever mission Aizen would want to give you.

One thing slightly disturbed you, though. Your mask that used to cover your face was now on the side of it, defining the features of your eyes. The teeth of your mask barely visible on the side near your lips, curled into a bone chilling grin. It layered down briefly above a portion of your neck on your right side. It looked gruesome, but you were an Espada. Gruesome was the least of your worries.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wooohooooo! I hope you are enjoying the small section of the story that you have read!**

**Just FYI… This story is dedicated to a very good friend of mine that shares my love for the hottest Espada we all love. I hope she will enjoy this belated birthday gift to her… plus the sexy drawing of our Cuatro ;)**

**Reviews and tips always help!**

Chapter 2

You looked from Aizen-sama to your new partner over and over again. You did not exactly grasp your shared mission entirely. Aizen, noticing your confusion, repeated,

"Yes. You must enter the human world briskly, and you must quickly eliminate the subjects I will assign to you. Simple task. Suited for the new member."

You still didn't seem to accept the partner you were assigned. He looked blood thirsty and was not suited for pure assassination. His eyes always held a certain lustful blood shed that echoed into the rest of his body. Of course you disliked this guy. He was an opposite of you, a loud and crazed hollow with blood running hot through his very being. For Aizen-sama, though, you would do what you must to fulfill his needs. He still didn't see your full capability, and you knew that he would probably rank you as a lower Espada. He didn't understand you as much as you really expected.

Besides the unknowing master and your crazed new partner, you actually liked the idea of your assignment. It seemed to fit your suitable tastes in killing. A quick attack and then done. What could be so hard about it?

As Grimmjow continued to complain about his being paired with you, you suddenly felt your body go tense as you felt a soft push of an unnoticed reiatsu. In the corner of your eye you saw a gentle flash of white disappear into a hallway and the reiatsu disappeared as quickly as it had come. You made a mental note to yourself to match the presence to a form once you returned.

The journey to the human world would have been quite peaceful if it weren't for Grimmjow's constant grumbling. He grumbled about fights, weaklings, you, and anything that seemed to pass his mind. As you stared into the emptiness you suddenly heard a change of tone in his voice from annoyance to curiosity. When you looked at him to analyze why his face became furrowed in anger as he asked again, "Did you hear me, weakling?! I asked what your name was!"

You looked at him as expressionless as you could but you could tell he noticed the embarrassing human sadness as it imprinted itself on your face. It had never really occurred to you. Never really mattered at all. But now that you thought about it, it was probably very odd to not have a name. Your sword and Resurreccion was called _El Infinito_ (The Infinite) but you yourself had never really had a name.

You looked up at the Espada running in front of her. By the strong smell of human souls, they seemed to be nearing their destination. As Grimmjow looked at you impatiently you finally admitted, "I…um… don't have one."

Grimmjow's sigh turned into bone chilling laugh as he stated, "Holy shit! The little girl can TALK." Before he could say much more he stopped and looked at the dead end in front of the two of you. His face reflected business and satisfaction.

"Okay sweetheart. Now it's your turn to do some work. Go kill that stupid human and return back in five minutes. This opening will close if you don't make within that time… okay?"

You nodded your head in understanding and disappeared from the panther's sight.

_Interesting_ he thought to himself _for a moment she smelled almost humanoid._

Killing the human took no trouble at all. All you had to do was locate the specific reiatsu you were looking for and then you ended him immediately. You didn't exactly want to, but you knew you had no time to ponder why. You had taken two minutes… three remained until pests would begin to take notice of your reiatsu. You needed to go back to Grimmjow and head back to Aizen-sama. You jumped from the air and headed back to the empty sky that held your escape.

Only there was one problem; there was nothing but sky.

You could have sworn you entered from this part of the sky; your memory did not lie. But the exit and the panther were nowhere to be seen. Your first mission and you end up stuck in the human world. You had thirty seconds.

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! _You felt yourself thinking as you frantically searched the sky for any sign of the exit and felt your body shrink into fighting position as you felt the presence of new reiatsu begin to approach your direction. You were poised to kill. As you began to slowly unsheathe _El Infinito,_ you suddenly felt a hand grab the back of your robes and pull you to the strangely welcoming abyss.

You felt your body fail from containing your immense reiatsu for such a long period of time and you felt arms hold you and rest you gently on the ground. It took you a few moments to catch your breath and relax until you lifted yourself off the ground and watched the scene unfold in front of you. There were two of them. One was most definitely Grimmjow, yelling at the top of his lungs. The other was the man he was yelling at. He was, it seemed, another Espada. His reiatsu matched the one that you barely took notice of before your departure but that was the least of your worries. You were going to slaughter the panther.

You suddenly appeared in front of the bold panther and lifted him into the air, keeping a firm grip on the neck you wanted to break so badly.

"You little bastard!" you began with as much confidence as a lioness. "Leaving me in a state where our mission could have been terminated. You said it yourself 'sweetheart' you do your part and I do mine." You spoke so coldly in the end that it surprised even you. You held the awestruck panther in place as a deep smooth voice filled the air.

"Woman, put the panther down."

You looked behind you into the deep emerald eyes of the beautiful stranger. He was slightly taller than you and held a voice with enough authority for you to realize who he was.

_Cuatro Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer._

At your sudden conclusion, you carelessly dropped the angry Grimmjow as you faced the powerful figure. But before you could speak a word or question, you felt your knees buckle in pain as you looked down to see the arm of your partner stabbing through your side.

The last thing you remembered was the pained howl of the asshole panther and the pale arms wrapped around your back and legs, carrying you to the safety of Hueco Mundo.

_Nice to meet you too, Ulquiorra-san_


	3. Chapter 3

**Grimmjow you jerk!**

**I hope you guys are enjoys this story so far.**

**A special shout out to my first reviewer Hlyn! I know it's weird to make a big deal but this is only my second story and I was hoping my writing was good enough to please people!**

**Well I hope you enjoy this next Chapter beautiful strangers…**

**Reviews are AWESOME! If you have any ideas for what should happen in the future Chapters just tell me! I'm always open for ideas!**

Chapter 3

You woke up with a sore side and a throbbing head ache.

_Thank goodness for my high speed regeneration._ You thought to yourself as you pushed yourself off your elbows and checked your surroundings.

You were in your room. You were in your bed. And you were not alone.

He was sitting right next to you. Watching you intently as you woke. You didn't know how you should react to this person in your room so you just stared back with the same emotionless stare.

When he finally blinked at you, you raised your eyebrows in a short lived triumph. _I win_

Ulquiorra then got up and said, "You seem to be feeling fine, woman. Aizen-sama says that you will be returning to your missions in a few hours. Grimmjow will be receiving mild punishment for his childish actions. From this point forward, I will be accompanying you to the human world to assist you in your delivery and return. Any objectives?"

You processed the information for a short while and then shook your head no.

He answered, "Good then. I'll see you on the dome, woman."

With that the Cuatro Espada left you to your thoughts and you clenched your hands in annoyance. The asshole panther should have been killed. You should not have lost consciousness. You should have walked to this room instead of being carried by that Espada.

You pushed your thoughts aside as you looked down at your body. Naked yet again. Embarrassment 2, you 0. When you pulled out a new outfit from your stash, you realized that your wardrobe options had changed. You no longer had the normal flowing outfit you had first worn. Instead you now wore the same loose silky pants and a tight top that was long sleeved and stuck to your figure. The top purposely revealed your lower stomach, just below your belly button, to reveal your new tattoo. The number six was now imprinted on the left side of your exposed area. You would be the substitute Seis Espada while Grimmjow was on suspension. You looked yourself up and down in front of the mirror. You looked hot! Was that Aizen-sama's goal? You pushed the idea aside and made your way to top of the dome.

There was no one there as you reached the top of the castle. It was night with an eclipsed moon. You liked it up here. It was peaceful, untouched. You sat for a moment and let go of the reiatsu you had held in for so long. You felt free. You were a few hours early so you decided to use them to practice your sword play. You practiced your swings, your escapes, and your strategic moves. Diving in and out of the swings of an imaginary opponent. Slashing down invisible enemies. As you ducked and sliced behind you, you felt your blade stop with a clang. You jumped away and looked behind you at the person who so rudely interrupted your training.

Ulquiorra had been standing behind you, his own blade was drawn. He looked you up and down taking in the scene and said, "For a weakling, your swordplay is quite well. You seem to grasp the knowledge of weak points and attacks." He looked in your eyes and squinted slightly. "And your reiatsu is very powerful; similar in strength to match even mine. So why is it…" You felt him appear in front of you as he brought his blade down on you. You blocked it just in time as you both stared at each other.

"…that you are not ranked higher?"

Ulquiorra brought his gaze down to your exposed area where the number six was. Feeling too exposed to weakness in front of the Cuatro, you pushed his blade back and went into a dominant fighting stance. He stood in front of you and continued to watch you more.

"That stance is no good. You need to spread your legs a little more, and you need to push your toes more inward."

He sheathed his sword and walked up to you confidently.

"Don't move, women." He commanded.

You did as he said and when he was next to you he came down on one knee and pushed your leg out and brought your foot a little more inward.

"Now you will have more balance than before, and you can spare with me equally."

He walked away from you and opened a passageway to the human world. You stood there shocked and blown away.

"Come, woman. We don't have all day."

You sheathed your own blade and followed behind the Cuatro Espada. You tried hard to contain the smile that wanted to spread across your face. You were quite glad to have a sparring partner in this boring hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okie dokie! NOW things are beginning to get interesting.**

**As usual, I hope you are enjoying this story!**

**I will try my best to update daily but I will tell you now that I will probably not update during the weekends :'(**

**If any of you guys have any ideas for what should happen in the future chapters, it would be great to tell me. It will definitely help!**

Chapter 4

Surprisingly, having Ulquiorra as a partner wasn't as boring as you initially thought it would be. You decided to use your time with him to try and figure him out. Ulquiorra became a subject for you to learn about. What else could you really do? It was boring as hell in Las Noches, and the only entertainment that could be provided would be with him.

When you journeyed to the human world with the Cuatro, he did not speak throughout the entire mission until he had to ask if you executed it correctly.

Learning about the Cuatro deemed to be harder than you thought, but you remained persistent, and you realized that he wasn't very hard to read. Ulquiorra's face was always expressionless. He tended to constantly be in control of his emotions. But it was his emerald eyes that betrayed him.

You took notice of this in the countless times you sparred with him before going on your next mission. His eyes betrayed his every emotion, especially when he was around you. You watched him as you casually passed in and out of rooms. In the presence of the other Espada, he was like a sealed box. But when he was with you, he seemed to open up just a little, just enough, so you could tell how he reacted or what he wanted. The other Espada gossiped that he was useless to talk to. But he was the only person there you could talk to. Everyone else seemed to have too many assumptions or seemed too pushy for information. But Ulquiorra never asked questions, though you could tell he wanted to. He trained with you, and that was that.

As you finished fighting with him one day, you thought of a word you heard countless times in the human world.

"Friend."

"What?" Ulquiorra asked as he sat, resting.

"Sorry. It was nothing." You said embarrassingly, realizing that you had thought out loud. But then again…

"Ulquiorra? May I ask something?"

"What do you want, woman?"

"Would you be considered my…um… friend?"

Ulquiorra looked at you and, for once, was thrown off guard temporarily. You both remained silent and you felt your body begin to become uneasy at the long silence. The Cuatro sighed and stood up, showing you his back.

"Would you be foolish enough to stand for me when I would be in need for you?"

You stood your ground. "What about you?"

"Answer my question, woman."

Now it was your turn to sigh. "Yes. I would."

Ulquiorra walked a short distance and opened a passage to the human world.

"Well then I guess that settles it. Come woman."

You smiled stupidly as your partner became your very first friend.

_Some time later_

It had been a month since you had become the Seis Espada. You had grown very comfortable with the fact that you were seen as a worthy opponent. You heard gossip about you and the Cuatro and sometimes even about a great fight that would occur between you and Grimmjow. You occasionally felt his reiatsu following you, but as soon as you were close to the dome, it was gone. You found yourself not fearing the panther. You knew that you could end him if you really wanted, but you didn't want to. You didn't need to.

For about two weeks, the missions that you sent on began to become smaller in number. You were seeing Ulquiorra less and less often and something about it didn't seem right for some reason. You were tempted to go up to the dome but something continued to push you away from it. As you spent your day moping around Las Noches, you felt the familiar reiatsu of the panther going rather close to you. You had nothing better to do so you quickly side stepped to where the reiatsu came from, holding the individual calmly by his neck. Ulquiorra had always said you fast; faster than anyone could really anticipate.

"What the hell sweetheart! What's your problem?!" you heard the panther whine as you held him up firmly.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?! Why do you keep following me?!"

Grimmjow looked up at the ceiling in boredom, a smile stretching across his face. "I'm just bored, sweetheart. Just like you. I have nothing better to do."

You face softened at his confession and you let him down, watching him carefully this time. Grimmjow's grin widened as he put his hands up in surrender. You nodded your head in agreement and he suddenly grabbed your hand and walked away, towards the dome. Before you could struggle, he looked behind at you and said, "Shut up woman. I can't think of a name if you won't be quiet."

You looked up at the blue haired cat in confusion. "Wait! What did you just say?"

Grimmjow stopped in the middle of an empty corridor; putting his hands on his hips as he bore his eyes into you.

"Lily?"

You shook your head in disgust.

"Sam?"

You dramatically covered your mouth.

The panther thought for what seemed like forever, pacing the small space around you. As you leaned your head on the wall, he suddenly jumped up and yelled out his decision, startling you enough to make you fall clumsily on your behind.

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT! Ross! Ross is your name!" the panther began to jump around childishly as he lifted you in the air in happiness. You couldn't help but smile at his innocence. When he put you down you tested the name on your own lips.

"Ross."

Grimmjow looked at you for a response as you smiled up at him calmly.

"It's a beautiful name… thank you Grimmjow. I…"

You felt the very familiar pressure begin to build in your chest as you looked to your left. Ulquiorra was walking towards the both of you, an unrecognizable look reflecting in his emerald jewels. Instead of speaking to you or the panther, he lightly brushed your arm with his and continued to make his way up to the dome. You looked at him as he turned and then you looked towards Grimmjow in confusion. Grimmjow only smiled at you and took one of your hands in both of his. He then turned on his heel and waved goodbye.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow. You seem way too boring to leave alone." He turned his head enough so you could see his devilish grin. "Bye, Ross."

You stood there a moment as you ran the event that had just happened through your head. You then ran as quickly as you could to the dome to find Ulquiorra standing alone and looking at the dark sky. You stood by him a moment before saying, "I have a name now."

Ulquiorra looked at you with a slightly interested look in his eyes. "So? What shall it be then?"

You remained silent for a moment before letting the simple name roll off your lips.

"Ross."

Ulquiorra closed his eyes, and for a moment he just remained still as a statue. His face glowing slightly in the limited light.

"Ross." He tested.

The Cuatro then walked away and unsheathed his blade. You did the same. As he pointed it towards you, preparing to attack you asked nervously, "So…um…do you like it?"

You cursed under your breath as he came at you like a bullet, pushing to the ground and holding the tip of his sword at your throat.

"Yes, woman. I think it fits you wonderfully."

You continued to smile stupidly as you and the Cuatro trained casually on the dome. You couldn't get the one word out of your head that seemed to fit you perfectly.

"Ross."


	5. Chapter 5

**Ermergerd! Grimmjow being nice?! What!**

**Finally we've got a name too! I hope you guys love the name Ross as much as me…**

**I got the idea from a friend a while back. We think the name Ross sounds Badass yet Delicate!**

**Hope you're enjoying the story! Please review!**

Chapter 5

You were getting dressed when you heard the pounding on your door.

"Hurry up, Ross; I'm not feeling more entertained just standing out here!"

You scowled at the noise as you ran to the door, still fitting your shirt on.

You opened the door and pounded Grimmjow in the face before he could bring his fist down on the door once again. "Would you please shut up!" you began, your (e/c) eyes boring into the blue hair that nearly blinded you so early in the morning. "Unless you are begging me to beat the crap out of you so early in the morning." The panther smiled demonically up at you as he stuck his tongue out playfully. You looked at him in pity.

_So this is what desperation looks like on him._ You thought as he quickly jumped up.

"Alright, sweetheart, are you ready to go mess with some Espada dumb asses!"

You looked down the hall at the empty throne room where Aizen-sama used to be. He was off on his own extended mission with Gin and Tousen and they wouldn't be back for a while. You were free to do what you wish as long as you didn't destroy Las Noches in the process. Grimmjow was going to abuse this freedom. You followed his lead as he led you through the halls. The goal of the week; use your body and his wit to catch the eye of the male Espada and then put them to shame. It was brilliant! You found yourself smiling at your playful side. The outfit you wore was much more seductive. A low V-neck to expose a part of your breasts with the sleeves cut off completely. Your pants were upgraded to a white miniskirt. Grimmjow looked you up and down as you did the same in the mirror.

"Damn! I knew you were pretty, but now? I think you're hot!"

You could barely keep your eyes off yourself; you noticed a difference, but not an improvement. You felt somewhat wrong about yourself, but you decided to go along with the panther's plan. It wouldn't kill you to try something new, would it?

Your first target; the mad scientist Szayel. Grimmjow wanted to see if there was anything that could possibly bring his attention away from his paperwork. You proceeded forward as the panther stayed behind to view the scene. You walked in the most seductive way possible past the scientist and said casually, "Hi, genius-san! Whatcha doing?"

"I'm just working on an experiment for the…"

He looked up and a blush quickly worked its way up his face. You smiled innocently as you continued to talk to him normally. He constantly brought his gaze back down to your body. After a few minutes of conversation and blushing, you finally decided to let him have it.

"Excuse me! My eyes are up here you perverted bastard! What do you think I am?! Some chunk of meat to be shared by a bunch of hounds!"

The mad scientist scurried off to avoid your rage as you walked over to Grimmjow's hiding place and shared a fit of laughter and devilish grins. You and the panther then moved on to your next victims with whoops and hollers of determination.

After you had had your fun with enough victims, you and Grimmjow sat in silence as you thought of the horror you brought to the arrancar of Las Noches. You not only pranked some of the male Espada, but you also had your fun with the weaker arrancar and fraccion. It was surely the most exciting day you had had as an Espada.

Suddenly you felt your breath hitch as an all too familiar pressure occupied your chest.

"Oh shit." You mumbled to the panther as you looked to him for an escape. Instead you saw his devilish grin as he perked his eyebrows at you. Your face reflected utter terror. Grimmjow pouted as best as he could and you continued to shake your head, unfazed.

"No. No. And no! I will not do that to Ulquiorra. I won't play a prank like this on my friend." You felt friend roll off your lips, liking the way it felt to use such a strong word. Grimmjow sighed and glared at you with his blue orbs. Now it was your turn to pout, and he didn't have the same control as you.

"Alright! Okay! Fine! I'll see you in a few days. I have some errands to run." And with that he bear hugged you and left down a different hall. When you searched for it, you couldn't feel Ulquiorra's reiatsu anymore.

As you walked down the halls you couldn't help but feel horrible at what you did during the day. You felt dirty and disgusting as you made your way through the halls and past rooms. You were so lost in thought that you didn't notice the reiatsu coming closer and closer behind you until you felt a slender hand grab your wrist and push you up against the wall. It was one of the male Espada you didn't get to mess with; Nnoitra. You knew you could fight back and win against the tall snake like man but you decided, instead, to hear what he had to say.

"What a lovely prize Aizen-sama has brought for me!" he began, slowly and perverse. "Such a beautiful graceful body and spirit you hold. I knew you had decent looks but now I don't think I'll ever be able to take my eyes off you. Another little whore of an arrancar." His only eye squinted as it looked into yours. "Quiet, are we? We'll have to change that!" The slim man began to bring his hand down upon you as you prepared for the contact. It never came.

When you looked up the only thing you saw was a hand, yes. But it was being held in place by another pale one. Ulquiorra had come to your rescue again. You didn't pay attention as they both spoke to each other or as Nnoitra scurried off into the shadows. You only looked at your body. The body that attracted so many people, and yet you despised it. It looked so weak and fragile. So much like the body of a lame human woman.

"Get up, woman." You heard a deep soothing voice call from above you.

You did as you were commanded and got up keeping your gaze downward. You couldn't bring yourself to look up at your friend.

"Don't make me use force on you, woman."

You continued to look downward, ignoring the consequences that you were capable of receiving. You felt a hand gently pull your chin upward as the Cuatro forced you to look him in the eyes. You forced the tears down your throat and looked directly into his emerald jewels. You were surprised to see determination instead of anger. After looking into your eyes for a short while he sighed removing his grip of your chin. The Cuatro then removed his jacket and placed it over your shoulders, revealing his thin yet muscular figure.

"Don't lower yourself to their level, woman. Go change into something more fitted for training and come meet me on the dome. It's time, I think; we took our training to a different level."

The shirtless Cuatro walked away towards the dome as you walked toward your room. Ulquiorra somehow knew how to forgive and lift your spirits up. Challenge accepted!


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! I made it past Chapter 5!**

**I got a beautifully evil idea planned for future Chapters that you will hopefully find enjoyable ;)**

**The following Chapter (I hope) will BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**If you have any ideas for following Chapters I'd love to hear them. Woooo!**

**This one is longer than the others so bear with MEEEE!**

Chapter 6

You ran as fast as your flash stepping could take you toward the dome. You felt chills going down your spine as you imagined what type of training you would get to do with Ulquiorra. You had done what he said and dressed up into your original attire so you could train, and you even found the time to give your short locks a comb. Your (h/c) bangs being safely tucked behind your ear. You had known Ulquiorra for over a month now and he already knew how to bring your hopes up. A harder challenge!

You raced up the steps and calmed your breathing as you made your entrance onto the dome. What you saw was truly breathtaking. He stood there, like a statue of pure silver, looking out into the emptiness of the sky. The eclipsed moon lit his bare chest perfectly, shadowing the curves of his stomach in a strange and stunning Picasso type of way. The hole near his neck was the darkest part of his beautiful form. His emerald jewels the brightest and most intriguing as he breathed softly. When his eyes fell on you, you almost melted where you stood. He was just… gorgeous.

You broke out of your trance as he walked towards you stopping when he was about a foot away. He held out his hand and motioned towards the cloth in your hand. "My shirt?"

You nodded and handed back the shirt he had covered you with previously. Ulquiorra placed it on while stating calmly, "I have quite a few questions to ask you as we begin our training, woman." You felt the gears in your head begin to turn as you thought of any possible way that you could answer his questions without looking like a complete idiot. You thought of a brilliant idea.

"Let's make a deal," you began cunningly, "I ask three questions and you ask three questions. We have to answer truthfully. Deal?"

You saw his eyes glint with amusement as he took out his sword. You followed his lead. "Okay, woman. That sounds like a fair idea. But it all depends on whether or not you could keep up."

He pointed his sword at you and said, "Enclose, Murcielago." His form began to change before you as he released his Zanpakuto. You questioned whether or not you should release your's, but then realized that he must have trusted you enough to show you his true form. You looked at your own Zanpakuto and yelled out, "Consume, El Infinito!" You felt your body get lighter as your form began to change, your bones becoming less dense and your Zanpakuto splitting in four. When the smoke died down around the two of you, you saw that he had a pair of bat wings and his mask was now atop his head. The thing that surprised you the most, though, was that for once his barrier wasn't up. He was looking at you in complete awe. You didn't blame him. You're new form was quite amazing.

You're mask was now formed on your head; like a royal tiara of bone. Your clothes were now a sleeveless black shirt and long black skirt. You unfurled large blinding white wings. If you wanted, you could make your enemy's eyes fall out with their brightness.

"Amazing." You heard from the Cuatro as he began to recover from your release. You wouldn't let him.

"You think this is cool? Do not despair, for I will show you true beautiful terror!"

You threw your two blinding white swords into the air as they changed color and turned a shining black. Your wings flapped and changed into an empty black; your clothes changing into the same blinding white as your previous wings. You looked to see his reaction as you changed into your least favorite form. It was not nearly as useful as your other form, but it was the most gruesome and horrible. You looked at Ulquiorra in confusion. He wasn't surprised at all. Most enemies would be struck by fear and uselessness, but he only hovered there and explained as if reading your mind, "I already feel that way all the time."

You processed the information and changed back into the form you favored more. Your wings brightening the entire sky. You looked at Ulquiorra and lifted your eyebrows as you lifted the two katana in your hands. He nodded his head as he came at you asking his first question.

"Why was Grimmjow in your presence in the past few days?"

"He was bored and so was I." you answered as you brought your sword behind him in an attempt to distract him. He saw through it and pushed you away before you could do anything. You cursed before saying,

"My turn! Why did you save me more than once?"

You landed a kick and he went flying into a large pillar before flapping his large wings to attack again. "I saved you because Lord Aizen would be displeased if you perished and I also saved you…" He paused as he dodged a black cero you shot. "because you seemed like a very interesting person."

Ulquiorra tried to hit your wing with his own, but when he made contact he backed away quickly; the tip of his wing smoldering. "What are those damned wings made out of?" he muttered to himself. But you heard him, and took the advantage.

"They are made out of the same light that humans see as they die. Its brightness exceeds to such an extent that I can burn anything I touch with them."

You laughed as he realized what he had said and shrugged his shoulders as you attacked, asking your next question.

"Why don't you ever smile?"

He stopped attacking for a moment and changed back into his normal form, you did the same as he answered, "I do not smile because there is no need for me to smile."

You smirked as you felt your mask go into its original place on your face. He had one more question and you had a slight idea of what it would be.

"Why did you dress in such a perverse way earlier today when you were with Grimmjow?"

You felt your breath hitch as you contemplated on how you should tell him the truth. You found yourself being straightforward and telling him everything that had happened between you and the panther. Ulquiorra just nodded and sat down soundlessly. You felt your heart beat faster as you thought of the way he looked before you both trained.

_It's nice to look at him _you thought as words began to fall involuntarily from your lips.

"What would be considered a heart?"

The question caught you both off guard and you were about to comment that you wanted to take it back, but instead he answered your question.

"I don't know what a heart is. I've never exactly seen it so I can't lie and say I know."

You smiled at him and he looked at you and sighed, "See you tomorrow, woman. We'll need to get stronger and stronger for the upcoming war."

You nodded and made your way off the dome.

You were walking along the halls when you heard muffled voices conversing behind a pair of doors. You would have ignored it if you had not heard yourself being mentioned. It was Starrk and Yammi.

Yammi: "Yes, I know! She is the true Cero (Zero) Espada! I don't care! As long as she doesn't know who she is she will spare our lives!"

Starrk: "Idiot. She will spare our lives either way. I just told you. Do pay attention. When the war is over Lord Aizen will spare the lives of the four most powerful Espada and she will destroy the rest."

Yammi: "All of them?! Espada, fraccion, and arrancar?!"

Starrk: "It is the only reason why the girl was created. She will end them all…"

You couldn't take any more of it. You ran and began making your way towards the dome but then stopped yourself. You couldn't tell anyone what you were made to do. You couldn't put anyone in danger. You turned on your heel before running face first into Grimmjow's bare chest. Before you could apologize, you got the greatest idea.

"Grimmjow! Do you want your rank back?!"

He didn't even faze. "Hell yeah!"

You couldn't make your own portal, so you trusted Grimmjow to stay out of sight and make one for you. With you as a traitor he would get what he wanted. You would run to the human world and remain hidden for as long as you could. It wasn't much of a plan, but it would have to do.

Before you could make it into the portal, you felt the powerful combined reiatsu of Nnoitra, Barragan, and Starrk. Your body froze up at their sudden presence but you turned and faced them anyway. You were doing something that meant instant death. You remained quiet as did they as you saw a cero shoot towards your face. You blocked it easily with your hand as they began to attack.

You didn't know how but you were holding them off; surviving off of the pure instinct you were given to fight against a large group of people. You continued this for a few minutes before you realized that you were not strong enough to hold all three of them. You would be brought down soon; but you continued to push as you finally lost the control you lived off of.

"Consume, El Infinito!"

You felt your wings grow as you went into your dark form; your wings darker than everything else. You did what your form was meant to truly do and engulfed everyone in darkness so horrid, they couldn't help but scream. As you watched them holler in pain. You felt a pressure build up as a hand clenched itself around your ankle.

"You. Must. Stop." You heard the owner say as the hand clenched down and broke the bones in your foot. You cried out as you involuntarily released your death hold of the Espada on the dome. The person who had disabled your foot was your friend, Ulquiorra.

You looked into his eyes and for the first time ever, you saw nothing. There was no emotion. Nothing. It made you so sad, but you knew you had to escape for his sake.

You cut off his arm and limped as fast as you could into the portal. You were going to make it! You were right there.

You felt a hand lurch itself into the space between your mask and skin. You looked back in horror as you saw Nnoitra rip the mask from your face, kicking you in the chest as he did. You felt the blood trickle down the right side of your face as you fell into the human world. You fell to the ground and stared up at the closing portal as you felt your eyes begin to close.

You had lost your mask.

You had lost your friend.

But you would not lose your life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you are liking the story so far!**

**Just going to let you know that this is a very hard chapter to write so bear with me if it doesn't make sense sometimes!**

**I'M TRYING!**

**Reviews help so please review!**

Chapter 7

Light.

That was all you saw as you felt your eyes flutter open. Just like when you were created. Just like when you felt the power. The power of the light before the dark. The light that could blind you even with your eyes closed. You half expected to be in that same situation again. To hear the same soft words. To feel the same gentle touch that had promised so much and explained so little.

But of course that was not what you felt as you began to regain consciences. Instead you felt a soft blanket draped over your figure. Which was, again, naked. You sighed at your inconvenience as a bubbly man's voice filled the room.

"Aaaah! She's awaken! Hurry and get her something to eat Tessai! We don't want the little thing to die again do we?"

You looked at the ceiling; too tired to bring your gaze elsewhere.

You felt your eyebrows furrow in confusion. _Again? Die again?_

Suddenly you saw a face inches from your own; a green bucket hat concealing his eyes. He seem obnoxiously joyous to see you awake.

"Look here!" he began as he helped you up into sitting position. "Our little hollow girl has woken up! And she seems to be… surviving?! How wonderful! Here," he began to try to spoon feed you. You had no choice but to eat it as his voice took a business like tone. He explained, "My name is Urahara Kisuke. I found you a week ago in the park bleeding to death from your head and back. The bones in your foot were completely shattered. I took you in because I was curious of how you had gotten there and because I had seen a large portal of some sort and my curiosity got the best of me. It seemed to me that you once had a hollow mask. Is that correct?"

You nodded; too exhausted to think as Urahara took notes in a notebook. "Okay then. Now, one thing that surprised me, though, was that you actually DIED at one point as I was carrying you back. No movement. No vital signs. Nothing. And yet here you are living and breathing. Do you know how you are still alive?"

Before you could even think about answering, the rude business man answered for you. "Because I do! Your regeneration abilities were exceeding to such an extent that you regenerated another hollow mask! Isn't that AMAZING!"

You nodded and felt the right side of your face for your mask. Instead you were greeted by sensitive skin. As you turned to look at the Hat guy you were met with a mirror showing you your face.

You looked horrible. Your short (h/c) hair was puffy and unmade. Your (e/c) eyes looked swollen from being unconscious and looked dark and fearful. But your mask was not in its normal position. You indeed did have a mask; if you could call it that. What seemed like a necklace of bone, or teeth to be exact. Though it was not loose; it was completely secure to your neck. You looked at it in shock as you mumbled, "It worked." The hat guy looked at you more seriously and you shrunk at his gaze.

"What worked?" he asked, interested.

"My high speed regeneration." You mumbled just loud enough for him to hear.

He took down a few more notes and nodded his head as you broke apart and told him everything you knew except names. It hurt too much to mention names. There was only one name you could say with anger and darkness.

"Aizen." You told the hatted man as coldly as you could. Urahara stared at you as he scribbled more notes into his notebook. He walked off after bowing to you and saying, "Thank you for the information. I will inform you that your spiritual form is very heavily damaged. You will collapse in exhaustion in a few minutes. Because you owe me a favor in saving your life from blood loss and keeping you from the eyes of Soul Society. In paying me that favor you will follow whatever directions I will give you. Okay?"

You nodded your head. It was only fair. And this guy actually didn't seem that bad. He seemed rather nice. As if on cue he popped his head back though the sliding door and said, "Before you fall asleep for another few days… What's your name?" You gave him a kind but fake smile as you felt yourself fall into a nightmare-filled slumber.

"Ross."

Your nightmares consisted of the same reoccurring events that took place in your escape; ending with the separation of you and your mask. Yet the highlight of your dreams was not the fight itself. It was the emerald jewels of your friend as he looked up at you; his eyes hold nothing but emptiness…

You woke up shaking and immediately felt a difference in your body. It felt heavier and you felt so _filled_. There was no other way to describe it. You looked down at your naked form and saw that the hole you had had for your entire existence… was gone. Before you could freak out about it. Your reflexes took the best of you as you caught a pile of clothing before they could hit your face. You felt sore, but better.

Urahara walked into the room, a huge smile on his face as he explained, "Your spiritual for was too beat up for you to survive so I put you in a custom Gigai that could hide your reiatsu while you recover your energy." He smiled again as he stepped out so you could dress. When you weren't even half way done dressing he popped head back in and announced,

"And I would also like to mention that you will be attending high school tomorrow so be prepared!"

He ran out as you blushed deeply saying, "Wait, what?! I don't want to go to school!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Yay! Going to schoooooool!**

**I wonder who will be there…. ;)**

**I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I promise we have not seen the end of Ulquiorra!**

**He is just "busy" during the next two or more chapters … Hope you enjoy!**

**I 3 Reviews and ideas btw!**

Chapter 8

You ran as fast as your Gigai could carry you as you made your way onto the school grounds. Urahara decided he couldn't wait to tell you everything that he did for you and everything that you had to say. And by everything; he meant EVERYTHING. Thank goodness you ran out of there before you could let your blush deepen. You hated blushing. It never listened to your commands. It had a devilish mind of its own.

Apparently so as to ensure your comfort, Urahara had rented out an apartment (whatever that is) for you to stay in while you remained in Karakura Town. You didn't want to go to school, but Urahara made it an order you had to follow. He explained, "There is no need for you to worry, Ross-san! Just do what I told you! You are my niece now in the eyes of the public. As soon as you say that, Kurosaki and his friends will ask me about it and I will explain that you can see spirits as well! We mustn't tell them anything else!"

You were running out as he was telling you to not forget to socialize.

When you finally found your class you were glad to find that the bell had just rung. The students were still wondering around and finding their seats. Before you could escape to a seat in the back you felt a friendly hand touch your back as the teacher announced to the class, "Everyone must take your seats! I have a very special announcement to make. It seems we have a new student joining us today!" You saw all eyes turn to you as the teacher continued to talk.

"Why don't you tell us your name and a little about yourself."

You gulped as you looked at the eager faces of the class. How could a group of humans make you feel so… nervous? You began to speak as though you were speaking to the teacher only.

"My name is Urahara Ross. It would be better if you just called me Ross, though. I moved to Karakura Town to live with my beloved Uncle Kisuke." You looked up at the sound of mumbling and noticed an orange haired kid with a noticeably higher reiatsu than the other students. He was suddenly much more curious about you. The teacher broke you out of your thoughts.

"Where do you come from Urahara-san?"

You thought for a moment and remembered what Urahara had asked for you to do so that you would be favored by the students.

_Be funny!_

You smirked as you began, "I learned that a long time ago, Teacher-san. When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they…"

"OKAY! It's very nice to meet you! Would you please take a seat next to the orange-haired gentleman right there? Thank you."

You sat in your seat as the teacher tried to calm the laughing students. As you situated yourself you smiled at what you had said. It was quite funny, and Urahara didn't even tell you to say that! Wow! Who knew being funny could be so fun. You focused towards the front of the class and continued to smile as lessons began to progress.

_Lunch Time_

The bell rang and everyone began to get up and leave. Before you could even follow, your body tensed and you reached behind you throwing whoever had attacked you onto your desk. A blubbering curly-haired boy was there almost crying his eyes out.

"Why are you so mean Ross-chan!? I only wanted a hug!"

You were going to answer when the orange-haired guy came and answered for you.

"Because nobody likes your hugs Keigo. Or you for that matter."

Keigo, as you learned, ran out of your grasp and ran towards Kurosaki with arms outstretched. He simply hit Keigo on the head and turned towards you with a hand out. "My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you."

"Ross." You told him, shaking his hand and smiling.

He smiled back and asked you to join him and his friends for lunch, so you followed. When you reached the roof to eat you were introduced to his friends; Orihime, Chad, and Ishida being the three that you took more notice of because of their noticeably high reiatsu. They seemed to be the most interested in you as well. You were fine with that. Urahara would handle everything involving information.

You continued to chat with the group as you reached into your bag for your lunch. Your soul form needed to feed on hollows, but your Gigai needed to feed on human food. You searched through your (f/c) bag and found only books. You had been so annoyed by Urahara that you had rushed out without taking something to eat. You sighed as you felt your stomach begin to make noise. You felt someone tap your shoulder and you turned to find the slightly blushing face of Ishida. He was handing you his lunch with persistent eyes and you didn't know what else to do so you took the lunch before smiling and splitting it in half.

"Thank you Ishida-kun." You said smiling, "We can share it."

Ishida's blushed darkened before he readjusted his glasses and said, "That is a… great idea Ross-san… Thank you."

You smiled at his red face and ate the shared lunch while listening in on the conversations around you. Ishida was actually cute if you thought about it but you would have no feelings for him. Hollows couldn't love. You could only hunger.

_Afterschool_

When the final bell rang, you let out a sigh that felt like it had been held in all day. Who knew human school would be so difficult? You picked up your things and walked out into the autumn wind as you felt Ichigo's reiatsu and his friends approaching you. Before they could ask you anything, you smiled cheerfully and told them to stop by the Urahara Shop to learn more about you. You would have joined them but you were too beat to go with them. You made your way to your new apartment and were glad to see that it was already set up for you; with a kitchen a single bedroom, one bathroom with a shower, a small dining room with a wooden dining table, and a large living room with a flat-screen TV. Urahara got you set up perfectly.

"Thanks _Uncle_." You said mockingly as you smiled at the comfortable home. You liked it very much and it felt perfect somehow. You walked up the stairs to your room and looked into your closet to see modern and formidable clothing to your likings. You let yourself fall onto your bed as you remove your books from your bag. The next challenge to living with humans; doing their homework.


	9. Chapter 9

**Just a warning…**

**This Chapter will have A LOT of information and it will be kind of scattered.**

**Hopefully you still enjoy it, though! I will make it up to you in the next Chapter!**

Chapter 9

Throughout the next few months, things went on as usual. Ichigo and the rest were told by Urahara that you were his niece from out of town and you had a strong spiritual pressure of your own. He even added in that you could defend yourself against hollows so there was no need for anyone to worry about you. It made things easier between you and the four teens. They spoke openly to you about the issues involving the hollows in the area or about the people of Soul Society. It was odd; befriending the people who killed your kind. But it was mostly painful—knowing that the monsters that you had lived with will be after your new friends. You didn't understand who you wanted to win, only because you knew that both sides would suffer horribly.

When the month began to pass by, you felt similar reiatsu revealing itself overtime. _They _were coming. But as soon as you took notice, it was too late. You noticed the pressure in your chest as you sat with Urahara in the shop. When you tried to run out you felt cold metal reach your skin as the shop owner handcuffed you to the chair and left; apologizing as he ran out. You couldn't contain yourself as you screamed and cursed at him. You had to see him. You must see your first friend. You missed him so much; his fighting. His composure. His eyes. You cursed one last time before lifting the heavy metal chair and running out the door. You followed the sounds of the explosions as you ran towards a clearing. When you got there, Ulquiorra was walking through the portal. But not before seeing you. His eyes widened a bit before the portal closed and you fell to your knees.

The incident wasn't a problem. No one noticed you as you walked back to the shop. You couldn't believe how stupid you were! Now Aizen would know of your escape and would know that you had lived. You could not become a stupid pawn again.

You laid low for the time being as you stayed in your home or with Urahara. You wanted to help but you knew there was nothing you could do. Five minutes in your spiritual form and you would collapse and most likely die. You felt your spiritual energy returning, but you couldn't remain in your spiritual form for long enough. That's why you were overly thrilled and fearful when you were given the task of protecting the humans of Karakura Town if Aizen were to make it inside the hidden town. Aizen would have to be destroyed by Ichigo, but there was no pain in distracting Aizen just in case Ichigo needed time.

When Aizen came into the town you were surprised but ready. You used what was left of your reiatsu to cover all the humans from his raging energy. It was working, if it weren't for you, the spirits of the humans throughout town would have exploded. But some were awake. And they had caught Aizen's attention. You couldn't let them die! They were Ichigo's friends. So you ran as fast as you could until you finally came head to head with Lord Aizen. As much as he frightened you and as much as you wanted to faint, you kept your head high and listened as he spoke to you.

"Well. If it isn't my little ex-Espada. All this time I had thought you were dead, little one. I would rather not kill such a useful pawn of mine, so why don't you come bow to your ruler?"

You stood there as a smirk reached your lips. "I will never bow down to an asshole like you." You said as you realized you would die either way. Aizen chuckled and looked at you as if you were a lost child. Suddenly you felt Gin rush towards you, that devious smile still plastered on his face. You smiled as well as your sword appeared in your hand and you blocked his attack. With the help of Urahara, you were able to form your sword into a bracelet in case of emergencies. You wouldn't be able to hold out for long, but you could at least die fighting. After only two minutes of fighting, you felt your body fall to the floor as a pool of blood formed around your body. Your sword fell to your side as a bracelet once again. As your vision began to blur, Aizen reached down and whispered into your ear,

"If you live, I would like to see your Resurreccion. I would like to see how powerful you really are…"

And with that, you fell into the darkness you were so familiar with.

_Summer_

You walked through the park as the rain began to fall drop by drop. It was a warm summer rain. The type that helped you think. The Shinigami had won the war and that meant happiness and sorrow. You were the only one who felt pain. It was the first time you had cried throughout your entire existence. You told your surviving friends that they were tears of happiness and they believed you. You had barely survived with the help of Orihime and her powers. No wonder Aizen had taken her.

You had gotten control of your emotions as soon as they began to show. You smiled when you needed to. You spoke when spoken to. And you had a great time with your friends. They treated you like you were part of them, and it made you sad that you true identity had to be kept secret. Urahara said to wait until they had fully recovered from their life changing battles. You understood and that was why you were walking through the park in the rain. You were enjoying something you thought was only achievable by death. Peace.

You took a deep breath as the drops slowly began to soak your skin. But it didn't last. It would never last. Good things never last.

You looked up in horror as you saw an all too familiar portal open in the sky for only a second. You ran to where it had opened and closed so suddenly. When you got there you gagged at the smell—the horrid smell of blood. You couldn't help the curiosity you had as you ran towards the limp and bloody body lying in the blood soaked grass.


	10. Chapter 10

**THE MOMENT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**I did not like the way the last chapter was written… so I will make it up in this and the future Chapters!**

**If you could please review I would be very happy! Whether it is good or bad I will use it to make my writing better! **

**Imma write me some fanfic!**

**P.S. Two Chapters in one day?! I think that's pretty damn good!**

Chapter 10

Your heart beat faster and faster with each passing second as you approached the crumpled form. It had been put in a bag and thrown into the middle of the park. Who would do such a monstrous thing?! Your shaky fingers fumbled with the ties of the bag as you gingerly but quickly pulled the body from it to inspect the damage.

You fell back with a gasp as tears began to cloud your vision. On the ground beside you, with a horrid gash across his chest, was Ulquiorra.

You looked at the lifeless body of the Cuatro as you choked back the tears that wanted to fall. His face was contorted in a painful look as if he was still fighting. You looked at the long deep gash that went from his left shoulder to his right side. It was horrid and seemed as though it had not been tended to at all. You looked at his pale form and felt your body move on its own as you reached for his hand and squeezed it. It was so cold. So dead. You wanted to hold the lifeless body but held yourself back. You felt his hand shiver and you stepped back in surprise.

_Could he…_

You put your ear over his lips and listened as closely as you could through the pouring rain. A slight warm breath tickled it as you jumped back in surprise. He was alive! You had to get him somewhere safe. You had to keep him alive. But you knew… you knew as you hugged his body and lifted it into your own. You knew as you began to walk as fast as you could back to your apartment. You knew that your old friend was an enemy of everyone. Everyone but you. You could tell no one of this. Not even Urahara. If he or anyone were to find out, the Cuatro would surely die.

Your thoughts began to clear as you gently placed Ulquiorra's body on your bed, running to the kitchen to get the first aid kit. You began to quickly tend to the gash as your nimble fingers cleaned the wound with water. When you placed the alcohol on a swab to cleanse it of any infection, a hand shot up and weakly held your wrist still. You shook it off and ignored the pained moans of the Espada you were cleaning. As soon as you finished, you looked into the face of the Cuatro and found the same emerald jewels that you remembered. Your gaze fell from his when you saw nothing in those eyes. Nothing in the eyes you once loved to look at.

"It… hurts…"

You looked down at the face of the pale Espada and found his eyes were closed tightly. His wound, you noticed, was slowly closing on its own.

_High speed Regeneration_ you felt yourself smirk as you put a blanket on the body of your friend and you let yourself sink to the floor as you felt yourself fall into a dreamless sleep.

You woke up the next morning feeling tired and dirty. You had carried Ulquiorra's body in the pouring rain and you had not bothered to shower. As your mind fell to Ulquiorra, you immediately jumped up and turned to look at him. You had slept on the floor that night and you had left the Cuatro to heal his own wounds. You sighed in relief when you noticed his major wound was gone along with his other cuts and bruises. His internal wounds on the other hand would take much longer to heal. You let out another annoyed sigh when you realized your clothes were torn and dirty. You looked at the peaceful sleeping figure on the bed. It was still too early in the morning for the sun to shine brightly so it was dark in the room.

Without another thought, you began to casually undress and then dress again into a (f/c) tank top and an old pair of jeans. As soon as you finished dressing, a deep monotone voice broke into the silence,

"You sure have a habit of being unclothed in front of people, don't you woman?"

You glared at the Cuatro as the sun began to rise through the window, making his green eyes shine. They sparked with humor and you felt glad that you could still read Ulquiorra by his eyes—that you feared had lost their emotional glints.

You looked at his tattered clothing as you realized that he needed to be changed out of such horrid attire. As if reading your mind, The Cuatro asked, "Would you mind getting me some spare clothing? This will not be suitable for my departure."

You raised your eyebrow at him. "Departure?"

"Yes. I would like to depart from this living space and leave on my own terms." He stated blankly. You couldn't help but chuckle as you challenged, "If you could make it to the bathroom and take a shower on your own, I will gladly allow you to depart."

You knew he wouldn't stand a chance, but you also knew how much he liked a challenge.

"Very well." Ulquiorra shook slightly as he pushed himself off the bed. He began to shake more as he stood, keeping his balance against the wall as he stumbled as smoothly as he could out the door. You didn't follow as you heard his heavy steps come to a stop and his heavy body fall to the floor. You couldn't help but chuckle at his pride as you walked over to him and lifted him up to help him stand; his arm around your shoulders for support. He limped into the bathroom and you had him sit on the toilet seat as you set a bath up for him. You added some bubbles so you wouldn't have to see when he…

"JESUS CHRIST, ULQUIORRA!"

"Why are you so loud, woman?"

"Couldn't you wait for me to leave at least before you go and undress in front of me?! Get in the damn water before I break something of yours!"

The Cuatro sighed as he lowered himself into the bathtub, letting his eyes close as he soaked himself in the warmth. You closed the door behind you as you mumbled to yourself and felt a blush creep itself onto your face. You got some clothes ready and made some soup as you let Ulquiorra wash himself. You took the liberty of stealing one of your neighbor's brand new sets of underwear so that the Cuatro would be able to enjoy a little more comfort than if he would have to wear yours. (**A.N.**: LOL!)

When you decided that he was ready, you helped Ulquiorra out of the tub and into his new clothes, which were a large green t-shirt and a black basketball shorts. It was simple, but it looked good on him. You felt the blush begin to return to your cheeks as you set him back down in your bed and you looked away in an attempt to hide it.

Ulquiorra looked up at you and you looked back; your (e/c) orbs meeting his green ones. With all seriousness he asked, "Why are you helping me?"

You looked deeper into his eyes as he continued to stare and you expectantly. You exhaled and walked out of the room saying,

"I thought we agreed that I would be foolish enough to stand for you when you would be in need for me. Did you not say that?"

You went to go take a shower before Ulquiorra could even think of answering.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright… This is the part when I say, "I hope you are enjoying the story so far!"**

**I am getting more and dorkier by the day :/**

**I hope you liked how I wrote TWO chapters in one day! I think it was cool…**

**Now I have a serious question;**

**Should I continue writing these shorter chapters daily? Or would you rather prefer longer chapters that I will post every other day?**

**I'm kind of confused on what you guys would rather prefer so if you could review what you think, that would be AMAZING! Thank you! Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

"Shut up! I got this spot first!"

"Like hell you got this spot first! I was clearly here first considering my natural speed…"

"Natural speed my ass! You just want to be close to Ross-san, Tomato face."

"I could say the same for you, Strawberry!"

You couldn't take the noise any longer. You brought your fist down on the heads of the Quincy and the Shinigami before they could even try to get physical with each other.

"I don't know about you two," you began calmly as their heads began to steam, "But I would rather not get angry during my first time at the beach."

You tried your best not to laugh as the two mumbled about how scary you were.

"Everyone! The water feels amazing!" Orihime had already made her way into the water and was walking around the shallow end with her waist above the water. Ichigo and everyone smiled as they raced to the water. You stayed behind and walked slowly to the edge of the water. It was your first time at the beach, so you had to allow Orihime to go shopping for your bathing suit for you. Luckily she took your begging into consideration and did not get you a bikini. Instead she got something very similar. You were wearing a (f/c) two piece but the top portion flowed down and covered your stomach. It was still a two piece though. Orihime was wearing a pink bikini, Chad was wearing a light brown swim trunks, Ichigo had blue, and Ishida with, of course, white.

You had been invited to the beach about two weeks after you saved Ulquiorra. He seemed to be healing nicely but you knew that his spiritual form was going to take a long time to heal itself. He had not lost his mask like you, but he had used up his entire supply of spiritual energy before he collapsed. You respected his wishes and didn't ask about how he was defeated or how he ended up in a sack in the middle of a park, but you couldn't help but ask how everyone was doing. He simply stated that they were all most definitely dead by now without looking at you. He knew that you still felt a connection to the ones that were created as you were.

You were torn from your thoughts when you heard Orihime scream and laugh as she emerged from the water soaking wet. She pushed Ichigo into the water and it became a war between everyone to see who could stay dry. You had unknowingly walked deeper into the water and noticed Ishida slowly making his way towards you. He along with everyone else was soaking wet. You were the only one that wasn't.

You looked at your dry self and then back to the evil faces of you friends who were beginning to close in as well.

"No. No. And No!" You yelled as they began to run after you. You began to run away as you felt strong arms wrap around your waist; preparing to pull you in with them.

"I win." Ishida announced as you fell back with him, the cold water engulfing both of you. You rose out of the water as Ishida lifted you into the air like a trophy and marched you to the rest of the group, who were cheering and whooping at your blushed cheeks.

As you all ate lunch on the shore you felt a hand tap your shoulder. You turned and Ishida began speaking quickly and nervously.

"So… um… Ross. Would you give me the honors of going out with me?"

You didn't understand what the term 'going out' was, so you asked, "Out, as in, outside?"

He chuckled nervously as he took your hand and brought it to his lips. You blushed deeply as he answered. "No… not exactly. I mean out on a date."

Your blush deepened as you smiled, saying, "Sure! It sounds like fun!"

_Back at home_

You came inside and immediately ran up the stairs. You had been away from Ulquiorra, and you felt like something was out of place. You looked in you room and saw that he wasn't in bed. As you began to freak out, you were about to look out the open window when you heard someone clear their throat at your door. You turned and sighed in relief when you saw Ulquiorra standing there, looking at you with humor reflected in his eyes.

"Were you really that worried, woman?"

You stomped out of the room in reply as you made your way down stairs, Ulquiorra at your tail. He was able to walk around the house now but he had to rest on the couch after walking down the stairs. You laid yourself on the couch; exhausted. You needed a soul to feed on soon. Urahara would allow you one night so that you could feed on hollows to strengthen your spirit. One hollow could allow you to survive for a little over a year. But you couldn't help but mentally imagine how delicious your friend's souls would be. You may have been an Espada, but that only meant that you were a stronger version of an average hollow. You could tell Ulquiorra felt the same way. Being almost empty on spiritual energy, he could use a meal. Human food would fill him and keep him alive for a while longer, but he would soon need a soul as badly as you did.

_I have nothing better to do tonight anyway…_ you thought to yourself as you stood up and stretched. You could now last one hour in your spiritual form without collapsing; enough time to feast and return with your speed. You dialed into your phone to hear the bubbly voice of Urahara himself.

"Hello niece of mine! What is it that you would like?"

"Urahara-san… I'm going hunting tonight. Make sure you and no one else is out. I would like to enjoy some peace."

"As you wish… Come by tomorrow afternoon and we can talk over some lunch. Bye bye!"

_Click_

You turned to Ulquiorra and answered him before he could even ask. "Let's go hunting."

The Cuatro couldn't run or hunt on his own, so you had to bring the hollows to him. It wasn't as gruesome as when normal hollows feasted. You simply put your lips to the hollow's mask and drank in their soul. As weak as they were, by the end of the night you were full and filled with energy. Ulquiorra seemed the same way as he trailed behind you on the way home looking at anything but you. You felt similar as you enjoyed the sense of power coursing through your very being.

When you got back home and returned to your Gigai, you noticed Ulquiorra frown as you made your couch comfortable enough for you to sleep on.

"What is it?" you asked as he continued to frown at you.

"I feel much better now that I have eaten, woman. I would like to return to you your bed so you can sleep in comfort. I will sleep on the couch."

You shook your head as you answered, "I can't allow that… you are a guest and a friend in my home and that means you will follow my rules."

Instead of answering he lightly pushed you aside and began to sit himself down on your couch. Taking the opportunity to prove a point, you shoved him to the ground and pinned his hands above his head. You sat on him and kept him still as he attempted to struggle. You chuckled as he frowned at you.

"Until you could overpower me… you will do as I say and you will not be allowed to leave. Do I make myself clear?"

Ulquiorra sighed as he looked into your (e/c) eyes for any sign of weakness. When he found none he nodded his head.

"One condition…" he said as you held him still, nodding your head to listen.

"You will sleep in your own room whether I am in your bed or not."

You thought for a moment and let go of his hands and helped him up. He was heavier than you thought and he fell on top of you as you slipped onto the couch.

"Deal." You said, taking his hand in yours.

You looked at his slightly flushed cheeks. WAIT. Was Ulquiorra actually blushing?! He pushed himself off of you and made his way up the stairs to your room. As you followed him you mentally shrugged. _Of course he wasn't _you thought as you positioned some blankets on the floor next to the bed for you to sleep on. Without you noticing, he laid himself down on the floor where the blankets were and covered himself up.

"Sly bastard." you mumbled as you gave up on the Cuatro and fell into your bed.

Little did you know that the Fourth Espada had indeed been blushing, and was still blushing as he watched you doze off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Emerged! Aizen's gone, You are not dead, and Ulquiorra blushed!**

**Aizen: What do you mean?! I will return insolent human.**

**Me: Haha! LOL! I decide that! :P**

**Well… I hope you are enjoying what I am writing for you. I'm glad to know you are liking this story! **

Chapter 12

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I'm simply trying to help you."

"YOU CAN HELP BY GETTING OUT OF THE WAY!"

"I'll move if you tell me where you're going."

You sighed. It was like this every other day now because Ulquiorra was worried you would not return and he had to know where you were going. Ever since you spent the night at Urahara's without him knowing, he was always nosy on where you were going and when you would get back.

"I'm going out." You began, "I'll be back later on tonight. So would you please just get out of the way?!" You pushed passed him but he grabbed on to your arm; his grip enough to make you flinch. He was beginning to get stronger by the day.

"What the hell are you…?"

He suddenly pushed you against the wall and put his nose to your neck; taking a deep breath. You didn't know what to do, so you crossed your arms in annoyance.

"There's something wrong, woman. What is it?"

"Nothing is wrong! Now move!"

You pushed past him and began to walk down the sidewalk. Ulquiorra was right. Something was wrong. You felt your reiatsu getting weaker instead of stronger ever since you had eaten the hollows. Your body felt like it was getting heavier by the day. But you didn't want to tell anyone. You would tell Urahara after a few days. You felt horrible for bothering him so much lately.

In truth, you were going out with Ishida tonight. He was going to take you out to a movie and then he was going to walk you home. As much as you liked the Quincy, that's all it was. You liked him as a friend. Yet Ishida was acting as if he was deeply in love with you. It was childish, but you couldn't say no. You sighed as you saw the raven haired boy run towards you. It was going to be a long night.

Ulquiorra POV

Something's not right with that woman. Not only is Ross acting secretive but she doesn't seem right either. I could smell another scent on her soul; as if an alien force is corroding it away. I will find out. I need to repay my debt for her saving me. I need to eliminate the force that is slowly killing her.

Normal POV

After the movie ended you were walking home with Ishida. He was acting much more differently than usual tonight. He's probably hiding something from you. Oh well. You were tired and ready to collapse into your bed. You didn't want to deal with anything anymore. As you began to take your keys out to open the door, you felt a hot breath on the back of your neck. Strong arms turned you around as you were pushed into the wall, the Quincy's face inches from yours.

You wanted to yell, to tell him to stop. But you couldn't. You physically couldn't move or say anything as Ishida began to close the space between you two.

_Do something!_ You mentally screamed to yourself as his breath began to tickle your lips. You didn't want this. You didn't want any of this. You squeezed your eyes shut as his lips…

Never came.

You opened your eyes as you saw a new body in front of yours, shielding you from Ishida. The Cuatro had thrown Ishida away from you; his eyes reflecting the need to kill. Ishida got his bow out as he began to stare in disbelief at the pissed Espada.

"Trash like you shouldn't even be allowed to be in the presence of this woman." Ulquiorra began as Ishida began to release his reiatsu. You felt your body fall as you tried your hardest to even remain on your knees. The hollow and the Quincy glared at each other as Ishida's bow suddenly disappeared. He stared at you with cold eyes as he ran off after saying, "What are you?!"

When he was gone Ulquiorra turned and lifted you into his arms. He ran as fast as he could to Urahara's and kicked down the door setting you down gently in front of the surprised shop owner. As Urahara began to tend to you, you explained everything to him, before drifting off into a deep, deep sleep.

_Next morning_

You woke just in time as Urahara, Ichigo, Chad, and Orihime joined you in the room you were in. You looked to your side and saw Ulquiorra glaring at everyone but you. He seemed worn out; probably from carrying you and running so much. By the look of things, your friends now knew the truth about you. You were a monster, and yet the only look they gave was that of pity. You didn't want that. You didn't want any pity.

"Ross-san… we're very sorry. And so is Ishida."

Orihime was slowly making her way towards you as she looked at Ulquiorra for permission to be near you. He looked away and the beautiful girl came to your side and held your hand. Urahara came in and set himself down on a chair as he looked at everyone when he began to speak.

"Ross and Ulquiorra are indeed Arrancar and Espada. I have already told you about Ross and you already know of Ulquiorra."

"Personally…" Ichigo said through clenched teeth. Urahara continued.

"Ross, being a weakened hollow, was having her soul being eaten away by Ishida's much stronger one. His Quincy blood was naturally trying to eliminate her spirit; which explains why she was growing weaker and weaker. Luckily I fixed her Gigai so that she won't have that problem anymore."

He focused his words on you, "But he cannot physically touch you anymore."

You nodded your head as you kept your head down. _Maybe we can still be friends._

"Ross… school begins tomorrow and you will be attending. I would like all of you to go home and get a goodnight's rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

You nodded your head and made your way out, until you noticed that Ulquiorra hadn't moved an inch. Reading your expression, Urahara responded, "Ulquiorra will be staying with me for the time being. You shouldn't have kept it a secret from me."

You shivered as you walked out of the home. A shiver going down your spine as you kept your head down.

_Don't do anything stupid, Cuatro…_


	13. Chapter 13

**I hope you're ready for Chapter 13!**

**I won't be posting this weekend or any other weekend so I'll see ya on Monday!**

**A note to a friend: I HOPE YOURE READING THIS DAUF! IT'S THE BAE!**

Chapter 13

School was a bore. The first week was just like every other week, except the teacher will be nice in that week only. Afterschool of the first day was also the day of your first job. To pay the rent by yourself, Urahara had pulled some strings and had gotten you a job as a Waitress at an Italian Restaurant. The pay was good and the work wasn't as bad as you thought. It was a bonus because you got free left overs at the end of the night.

Everyone had forgiven you and even found it cool that you were what you were. Even Ishida had fully forgiven you, but he always kept his distance. As much as he liked you, he didn't want to put you in anymore danger than he already had. But even though you had been forgiven by everyone, you felt lonelier than you ever had. Your home felt too quiet and you felt so… empty. It wasn't long after you had started school that the reiatsu of Ulquiorra was gone.

"_You shouldn't have kept it a secret from me."_ You remembered Urahara saying when you left the shop. Most likely, the Fourth Espada was already sent away to the Soul Society to be experimented on. You couldn't help but feel angry at yourself for not trying harder to keep him safe.

You were lost in thought as the class became quiet and girls began to giggle. It was a new student, but you didn't care. You were too deep in thought as the teacher began to repeat the same things that she had repeated to you.

"May I ask what your name is?"

You face planted yourself on the desk. It was going to be another long day.

"Ulquiorra Cifer."

Your head shot up at the sound of the oh so familiar voice. When you looked up you saw those emerald jewels looking back at you. You couldn't help but look him up and down. He was wearing the same school uniform and his helmet-mask was gone completely. Urahara had made a Gigai just for him. The tear lines were gone and he was less pale than usual. You blushed and looked away from him. He was attractive and he was looking very good in his new uniform.

"You could sit behind Urahara Ross for the rest of the school year. Please take your seat.

Ulquiorra made his way past you as the girls in the class continued to giggle and whisper. You smiled at their remarks that you could easily hear. Poor Ulquiorra was going to have a hard time with these boy-crazy ladies.

_Lunch time_

As soon as the bell rang to signal lunch, all the unknowing girls in the class crowded around the poor Cuatro and began to bombard him with questions. You escaped the growing crowd and looked back at the center of the mess. Ulquiorra was surrounded with no escape in sight. His eyes met yours and pleaded for help. You laughed out loud as you quietly and smoothly darted through the large group of girls. You finally made your way to the Cuatro and saw the jealousy reflected in the faces of the young ladies around you two. They were scary looking, to be honest. You did what you thought was the most helpful thing to do. You softly grabbed ahold of Ulquiorra's hand and began to lead him out of the mob of girls. Luckily, they didn't follow the two of you as you stepped out of the classroom. You led the Espada out into the shaded area of the roof and found that everyone was already there and eating. You took out your sandwich and lifted it to your mouth as you looked and saw that Ulquiorra was not eating. He looked at you and then looked away again. You smirked at him.

"You forgot your lunch didn't you?" you asked still smirking.

"Nonsense, woman. I am simply not hungry at this moment."

As if on cue his stomach began to growl and he tried to excuse himself to go to the bathroom. You efficiently pulled him down and shoved half of your sandwich into his mouth. He glared at you and began to munch down on your sandwich.

"So…" Keigo began. "Are you and Ulquiorra-kun dating or something. You seem very close."

You spit out your juice as Ulquiorra began to choke on his sandwich. Apparently the Cuatro understood the term dating already.

"Um… No Keigo-san. We are just… best friends. Yeah. Ulqui and I are the best of friends." You grabbed Ulquiorra and hugged him tightly to prove your point. You thought about it and knew that Ulquiorra would dislike the nickname 'Ulqui'. It sounded adorable.

"Then why is he blushing?!" Ichigo called out like a madman. You looked at Ulquiorra's face and saw a red tint getting darker and darker on his cheeks. You felt one come to your cheeks but instead you laughed it off and squeezed his cheeks; making his lips stick out like a fish. He sighed, knowing it would be useless to fight back against you.

"Poor Ulqui is blushing because he hates it when I call him by his nickname. Isn't that right, Ulqui?"

Ulquiorra looked down at you and gently removed your hands from his face. His blush was now under control. "Don't call me that, woman." You knew you had the Cuatro now. The golden opportunity was now open.

"Then don't call me woman, Ulqui."

It had become a massive stare down between you and the Fourth Espada. He sighed giving in to your clever words.

"Fine, Ross."

You smirked as everyone began to laugh at the two of you. If you really did think about it, Ulquiorra was your best friend. When you looked at him and he glared at you. You knew that underneath that evil stare, he was thinking the same exact thing.

_Afterschool_

As you walked out of the school, you enjoyed the crisp smell of the autumn air as it filled your lungs. Ulquiorra was across the street and was quickly walking to try to avoid the group of girls who were combing the area like bloodhounds. They soon spotted him and face showed evident despair. You laughed as you dodged cars and grabbed ahold of his hand once again. He looked into your smiling face as you began to drag him into a run. The girls at your tails.

Being preppy young ladies, they soon stopped chasing you two as you turned a corner and found yourself in front of your apartment complex. As you made your way inside, you noticed that Ulquiorra was there with you and he was still holding on to your hand. You enjoyed his warmth for a second before looking at him and saying, "Shouldn't you be heading back to Urahara's?"

"He would like me to remain here. He says that I would be too much of a bother to him if I remained at the shop." He replied, still holding your hand. You blushed slightly and finally said, "Ulquiorra… I'm going to need my hand back." He looked down at your connected hands as if he just noticed what was going on. He quickly made his way upstairs as you began to do your homework on the living room floor.

As you snuggled into your bed that night and Ulquiorra into his make shift bed on the floor, you rested your head on your elbow to look at the Espada laying near you. He looked up at you and you sighed, "What is it?" You could tell something was wrong.

He turned his back to you and mumbled something you couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I said," he began quietly, "that human women are scary…"

You couldn't help but fall asleep giggling that night.


	14. Chapter 14

**A joyous hello to the wonderful people who are reading this story so far!**

**To be honest, I never really thought that people would really like this story :P**

**I'm glad you guys are really enjoying 'Dark Angel'**

**If you have any suggestions or any tips for me I would love to hear them.**

**THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

Chapter 14

"OW! PLEASE! I PROMISE I'LL DO ALL THE LAUNDRY FOR A WEEK! I'LL LEAVE YOU ALONE FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY! JUST DON'T PUT THAT MONSTROSITY ON ME!"

"Shut up and put the dress on, Ross. You will fall again if you keep running from me."

"But it looks so weird! It's too nice for this occasion. I'll just wear a nice shirt…"

"Put the shirt on or I'll force it on you myself."

You pouted at the Espada in front of you. It was Christmas Eve and Urahara had set up a small party for the 'jolly' season. The shop owner had bought both you and Ulquiorra very nice clothing for the occasion. Not only that, but he had planned a Secret Santa for everyone. You had gotten Ishida and your gift to him was a pure white chain and pocket watch. Yeah… you weren't nice or anything :)

"Fine!" you yelled as you grabbed the dress and make up from Ulquiorra's grip. You were not at all excited about wearing either. You had never liked clothing that made you look too nice.

_Oh well_ you thought as you locked the bathroom door behind you and began to get dressed.

When you had completely finished getting ready, you gasped. You were wearing a long sleeved cotton red dress that was a turtle-neck. The dress was very short on the bottom so that your fingertips barely passed the edge of it. You wore black ankle boots and very little make up; black eyeliner, blush, a little bit of eye shadow, and red lip gloss. You didn't know that you could look so good with so little.

You silently walked down the stair case and made your way to the living room where Ulquiorra was. You immediately felt your cheeks heat up when you saw him. He wore a simple black tux with a red silk bow tie. His hair was looking like usual; a few strands going between his eyes and it was combed. He was looking just a lovely as you were.

When he took notice of you and turned to face you his cheeks began to burn slightly. You laughed at his reaction and opened the door to the house, allowing the cool breeze to lightly kiss your warm cheeks.

"Well…" you began, "Let's get this shit over with."

The party was none other than a small get together between Ulquiorra, you, Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, and a girl you had met earlier on named Rukia. You were a bit nervous about her but Urahara said that she was the only person in Soul Society who knew of you and Ulquiorra and that she could be trusted with anything. It made you glad that you could have another person that you could consider a friend.

When it came time to begin the Secret Santa, you had to admit you were a bit nervous. You didn't know who your Secret Santa was and you didn't know how Ishida would react to his gift. You wanted to know so badly! The suspense was killing you! Ichigo got a carton of strawberries and a new video he had been wanting. Urahara got a brand new fan that was perfectly designed with lovely flowers. Orihime got a diary. Rukia got a snow cone machine. Chad got a homemade shirt with the Mexican flag sewn onto the back. Ishida loved his gift from you. Ulquiorra got a lovely green and black leather jacket. You would have to get him to wear it to school often… he was still fearful of all the desperate girls who continued to try and bombard him with their numbers and their bodies. It made you want to laugh so much. They should know that no one will be able to even talk to the Espada without feeling stupid, scared or rejected. You chuckled at the thought as a present was handed to you. It had (f/c) wrapping and a simple white bow on top. When you slowly tore open the wrapper, you were met with a green jewelry box. You opened it and gasped at what was inside.

Inside was a (f/c) jewel with silver surrounding it. Engraved on the silver it read, _To stand by you for all eternity_. The charm was beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing you have ever seen in all your existence. You were still speechless as your friends began to name off who had given them their gifts.

Ichigo: Rukia

Urahara: Orihime

Orihime: Chad

Rukia: Urahara

Chad: Ishida

Ishida: You

Ulquiorra: Ichigo

You: ?

You looked to the only person who could have given you the beautiful charm. Ulquiorra was already at your side and had plucked the charm from your hand. He gently took ahold of your wrist and began to clip the charm to your bracelet (your hidden sword _El Infinito_) and noticed that he too had a bracelet. It must have been his own sword. On his own bracelet he had a matching charm pinned on it as well with those same exact words.

_To stand by you for all eternity._

You couldn't help yourself. When he was finished, you wrapped your arms around his shoulders and took him into a tight hug. He slowly and unsurely did the same as he said, "I didn't know what else to get you. So I had some help and got us these 'charms'. Apparently they signify friendship." He paused as he looked into your eyes with all seriousness. "We promised we would stand for each other… Am I right?"

You nodded your head as you tried your best not to cry. It was so beautiful. The charm, the promise, your friends. It felt so good to have people standing for you. As you walked home with Ulquiorra that night, you wouldn't let go of the charm that hung from your wrist; those beautiful words echoing through your head…

_To stand for you for all eternity._


	15. Chapter 15

**I CANNOT CONTAIN MY EXCITEMENT RIGHT NOW!**

**My evil mind knows exactly what to do with this story…**

**Muahahahahaha!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter guys.**

Chapter 15

You fingered your charm nervously as you walked down the icy streets of Karakura Town. You had to go grocery shopping for some supplies, but you had noticed that the amount of hollows in the surrounding area was beginning to escalate rapidly. They seemed to be hunting something; you knew that. But what? The Gigai that you and Ulquiorra had worn were blocking out most of your spiritual energy… but the small amount that is released shouldn't be enough to attract this many hollows, right?

As if to answer your question, you heard a loud screech and an explosion nearby the store. Civilians began to scream and you sighed in annoyance. This was happening a little too frequently than usual around you. You took your bracelet off and it immediately extended into the Zanpakuto you had had for so long. The charm hanging off the hilt gracefully. You found the hollow and allowed your reiatsu to flare deliciously. The hollows eyes narrowed as it began to follow you. You took the chance to run toward an empty clearing that you enjoyed relaxing in or training in. As soon as it entered you immediately pinned it down. It was hard not to consume its soul. You glared into the red eyes that gleamed at you in hunger. Even in your Gigai, you were inhumanly strong and fast.

"Speak." You commanded the weaker being as it chuckled hoarsely.

"Foolish girl… you won't last long as long as we hollows live. Your kind will be engulfed ever so slowly and painfully. I wasn't even hunting you down… I sense a weakened soul much more appealing."

"Shut up, weakling." You began as you shoved him down harder, "What do you mean by a weakened soul. I don't sense any other weaklings around besides you… take me to this weakling."

The hollow growled as you released it until it took off running, you trailing close behind. The forest grew denser and you found it harder and harder to follow the quick hollow. Soon you lost sight of it but not the smell. You pushed through much more persistently as you felt more and more hollows joining the original hunted hollow you had attacked. You pushed through one more branch and found yourself in a clearing. Eight huge hollows were surrounding what looked like a corpse in the middle of the clearing. All red glowing eyes narrowed at you as the hoard of monsters attacked at once. You sighed as you ran forward, remembering one of the things that Ulquiorra usually said.

_Trash_ you thought as you cut down each one. They got a few painful hits in and by the time you had slaughtered them all you were covered in scratches and bruises and a large cut burned on your left cheek.

You panted heavily as the corpse began to lift itself up. You jumped behind it and pushed it softly back down. Its reiatsu was all over the place. You could barely focus on its bloodied form.

_This guy must have a death wish…_ you began to think before the figure began to wail and scream as loud as it could. You jumped back in surprise. It sounded familiar. You cautiously walked toward the blood soaked body and removed your sweater to wipe off the blood from its face and hair. You had seen that face before. And you had seen that light blue…

"GRIMMJOW?!"

You quickly turned the body over and saw the familiar angry look in the blue eyes of your old partner. He suddenly grabbed your throat and attempted to choke you, you slapped his hand away as he began to yell at you. "Who the hell are you?! Leave me to die or I'll take you with me you little bi…" You slapped his face hard and brought yours closer so he could inspect you more closely.

"An asshole like you couldn't have forgotten about me already, right? Stupid kitten…"

The panther's eyes widened in realization as he looked into your (e/c) orbs closely.

"Ross?!"

You rolled your eyes as you lifted him onto your aching back and began to run as fast as you could, ignoring his angry and rude objections. You ran into the Urahara Shop and quickly set him down on the bed, explaining who Grimmjow was. You walked home; leaving the pissed cat in the hands of your savior. You would visit daily and check up on the Seis Espada. He was so weak. It made you sad to see such a strong spirited person finally break. How did you know he was broken? You saw it in everything that had happened that day. He was trying to kill himself so that he would not have to face anyone. He was getting help from you and he didn't want it. Did you care?

"Like hell I'd care." You mumbled to yourself as you shivered. Your stomach wasn't feeling very good and you felt like puking. It suddenly felt too hot inside your thin layers. You walked into your home and ran past Ulquiorra into the bathroom. You began to throw up all that was in your being. Your throat and nose burned and your eyes stung with tears. You felt hands gently lift your hair away as you continued to blow chunks into the toilet. You felt the cool tears slip down your burning skin as you squeezed your eyes shut. Ulquiorra flushed the toilet and began to wipe your face and nose of the remnants of your disgusting return. You couldn't stop the tears from rushing down your face as you let him clean you. Ulquiorra lifted you into his arms as he began to carry you to the bedroom. He was so warm and you couldn't help but fall asleep as he carried you to bed.

You woke up in the middle on the night still feeling like shit. Your temperature had gone down but you still felt too warm. That's when you noticed the arm wrapped around your waist. You heard a light sleepy breath in your ear and you realized that the Cuatro had gotten into bed with you. He pulled you closer to him and you enjoyed the closeness. Your stomach growled and you arched your back slightly in pain. You moaned in pain and Ulquiorra slightly growled as he removed his arm and adjusted himself so he was lying on top of your lower body. He put his hand slightly under your shirt and began to lightly massage your aching stomach. You didn't know what to do or say as he continued his odd procedures. Surprisingly, your stomach ache began to disappear. You sighed in relief and Ulquiorra's hand was replaced with his head as he fell asleep on your once aching stomach. You followed soon after.

The next morning, you woke up and felt a short pang of disappointment when you realized that the Cuatro wasn't beside you anymore.

_Was it a dream?_ You thought as Ulquiorra walked into the room carrying a bowl of soup. You allowed him to spoon feed you as you studied his eyes for any type of emotion. He seemed to be too lost in thought so you didn't even bother. As soon as you finished eating, he brought the back of his hand to your forehead and sighed in annoyance. You still had a high temperature and he was lucky to had gotten medicine in time before the store ran out. He took the pink liquid and poured it into a spoon and held it out to you for you to drink. You covered your mouth in disgust.

"I'm not going to drink that! Not unless I know it's not poisonous."

Ulquiorra shot the liquid into your mouth as you finished talking and you made a weird face in disgust.

"Where the hell were you and why are you injured?!"

You cringed at the sudden question and avoided the eyes of your friend. You knew how much he hated Grimmjow and you knew he would not be happy with your explanation. As you explained the scenario, Ulquiorra's hands clutched at his jeans and his face began to turn into a scowl. After you were done you looked down at your hands in shame. You had helped the one person that had a habit of pissing off your best friend. Of course Ulquiorra would be disappointed with you.

"I'm sorry…" You began before the Cuatro lightly pushed you down onto the bed and lay next to you, wrapping his arm around your waist and resting his head next to yours.

"Just don't do anything stupid… and I'll consider not killing that piece of trash.

You nodded your head as you began to fall back to sleep in the arms of your best friend.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello Lovelies!**

**I feel so evil right now… (evil laugh)**

**Hope you are enjoying this story!**

**This is actually the first time I've ever written romance O.o**

**IT'S TURNING OUT BETTER THAN I THOUGHT!**

**I looooove the reviews I recently got! Thank you!**

Chapter 16

The rest of the school year was the most awkward time you had ever experienced in your entire existence. It would take until then for Grimmjow to be healed. You had been sick for the rest of the week, but even after you were feeling better, the damn Cuatro would not leave your side. Not that you didn't mind or anything, but you were getting a bit worried about his health. He wouldn't allow you to sleep in the bed alone… that's for sure. Every night was spent with him falling asleep right beside you. If you tried to sleep anywhere else, he would carry you to bed and would make sure you got a decent amount of sleep. But you couldn't help but feel similar about him.

"You need a date!" you yelled as you slammed your hand on the dining room table while studying for finals.

"What are you proposing?"

You ran past him and picked up your phone as you took out a piece of paper that one of the girls wrote their numbers on. As you dialed and smirked at Ulquiorra his face began to reflect utter horror as he tried to wrestle the phone out of your hand. You kicked him and sat on his back as the girl named Lily answered the phone. Within minutes, you had scheduled a date for the friend you were currently sitting on. You dramatically hung up and smiled stupidly at Ulquiorra as you got off his back.

The Cuatro's eyes furrowed in concentration as he began to think. He nodded to himself and grabbed the phone out of your hand whilst taking a crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket.

"What are you doing?" you asked a bit worried.

The Cuatro looked at you annoyed as he dialed.

"I'm getting you back… guys give me numbers to give to you so you could call. You're too scary for them to approach…"

He began to speak over the phone in monotone as you couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably. When he finished you were still laughing. Ulquiorra stared at you and raised an eyebrow which only made you laugh harder. Ulquiorra sighed and kept your face in his hands until you managed to calm down.

"I can't believe," you began as you tried your best to not laugh, "that I am seen as less approachable than you…"

Ulquiorra didn't meet your gaze as he looked down at his books like he was studying. Your eyes widened in realization as you slapped the back of his head hard.

"I cannot believe you would scare guys off like that! How rude!" you smirked at his reaction and then added, "You supposed to allow me to scare off my own prey!"

You pranced to the closet as you decided what he should wear on his new date.

_A week later_

You waited at your doorstep with Ulquiorra as you both began to wait for your dates. You weren't very excited for this at all. The guy Ulquiorra set you up with was a narcissistic jock named Bryan. You weren't very interested in him even though he wasn't bad looking. You sighed as he pulled up to the curb in his rented convertible. Before you could begin to walk towards the car, Ulquiorra grabbed your wrist and pulled you into a hug. You could almost feel the glare he was giving Bryan. You hugged him back and whispered to him, "Whoever could last the longest tonight buys the other's dinner… Deal?"

Ulquiorra nodded as you drove off with the muscular jock. It was official… he did not like Bryan.

_End of the night_

You walked away from the house of your date with a permanent scowl plastered on your face. Bryan was a complete asshole that could make even Grimmjow look angelic. Throughout the entire time you were out he had tried to touch you and kiss you in any way possible. You were out for three hours when he had held you around your waist from behind and was trying to kiss your neck. You couldn't help it when you flipped him and began to slowly break his hand. Before you could feel the satisfaction of cracking bones, you let him go and dragged him into the car so you could drive him home. You were pissed... and on top of that you had forgotten your keys. You sat on your front porch and waited half an hour until you saw Ulquiorra stomping up to the apartment looking very similar to you. As he sat down next to you he began to complain in a way you had never heard before.

"Human woman are the worst creatures on the face of existence. All Lily talked about was her doing this and that and how I should be impressed by her being able to do a backflip. A stupid backflip! She wouldn't even survive a second against a piece of trash enemy. And yet she acts like she could be the queen of Hueco Mundo or something. I mean she…" You shoved a breadstick into the Cuatro's mouth as you leaned on his shoulder.

"Took the words out my damn mouth… Bryan spent the entire time trying to touch me, so I broke his hand and came here." You looked up at the handsome face of your friend as he looked down at yours. His eyes sparkled in humor as he said, "I win… take me to dinner, Ross. I'm starving."

You laughed as you pulled out his keys and opened the door the apartment and sat him down on the couch. "I hope you like leftovers!"

_A few weeks later_

The last day of school was great. You spent the whole day with Ichigo's group and Ulquiorra as you all pranked each other and the teachers all day. Ulquiorra and you made a deal that you would scare away the girls and Ulquiorra the guys that tried to flirt. It was fun to see how the girls reacted to your evil stare. Ulquiorra seemed amused and relaxed as well because of the peace he finally able to enjoy without desperate girls crawling all over him.

At the end of the day, everyone was very happy and ready for a great warm summer. The sun was already shining brightly as you made your way into the sunshine to be blinded by a nest of crazy blue hair.

Grimmjow was standing outside of the school in a Gigai. He wore skinny jeans and a black muscle shirt. You ran in-between your friends and the panther as they began to approach each other with a need to kill. After explaining a few things, everyone but Ichigo and Ulquiorra seemed a little more comfortable with the blue haired Espada. As soon as everyone seemed cool with him, Grimmjow grabbed you by the waist and lifted you to his shoulders. You giggled in surprise and kept your balance as best as you could. You looked to the side and saw Ulquiorra glare at Grimmjow and then look at you protectively. You reached down and tousled the Cuatro's hair playfully as you were carried down the school yard.

Grimmjow's POV

As I carried Ross on my shoulders, I decided to look at the bastard who was trailing behind me. I was sure the Cuatro had been glaring at me but now he just looked at Ross in an odd way. I've seen that look many times before; but I never expected to see it on him. I couldn't help but grin hugely as I thought up many devious plans to piss off the love struck bat bastard.


	17. Chapter 17

**Well… this is going to be an interesting Chapter.**

**Sorry to say I probably won't be posting any Chapters on Friday :'(**

**Finally! Grimmjow is Awake and ready to try out some of his devious plans…**

**How will you and Ulquiorra react to the Blue haired cat?**

**Hmmmm… I wonder… :P**

Chapter 17

"Ummm… a movie night?"

"Yeah! A cozy movie night for when we could watch, oh I don't know, A MOVIE."

You sighed in annoyance. Every day now Grimmjow would come over to your place to hang out or talk to you about anything and everything. He did anything in his power to keep you all to himself and to make sure that Ulquiorra was there to see. You had an idea of why but you knew it was impossible. The stupid cat was just living in one of his fantasies again…

"I just invited everyone here for tonight… Alright sweetheart I'm going to go buy movies and get pajamas before the bat kills me with that glare of his. See ya!"

Before he left, he quickly pecked your cheek and ran off. Sure enough, there was Ulquiorra scowling at the door that Grimmjow had left. You smiled at him and motioned for him to sit by you. When he did you leaned on him and let out a loud annoyed breath.

"I don't know… I might just kill him myself at one point." You smiled up at the calm collected face of your friend. "Promise to sit next to me? I don't know what will happen if I'm stuck with the kitten. I don't think I'll be able to promise not to punch him." You giggled as he said,

"Then maybe I should just let you sit with him so I could watch the fun."

You laughed as you playfully punched him and then shivered at the thought. You got up and felt the Cuatro's eyes on you as you walked up the stairs and searched for any pajamas that could fit the occasion.

_That Night_

You opened the door and allowed the small group of friends into your small apartment. They were all dressed in stylish pajamas and you were glad for your pick for you and Ulquiorra. You wore a black silk night gown and he wore a black silk pair of pants and a black muscle shirt that stuck to his figure. As you prepared the popcorn everyone else began to decide on the movie. You walked back and realized that there were no seats left for you. Grimmjow grinned at you from his seat next to Ulquiorra and patted his lap. You could almost see Ishida and Ulquiorra's heads steaming. Even Ichigo seemed annoyed. You did your best to hide your blush as you quickly thought of what to do.

You walked toward Grimmjow and saw his eyes shine with conquest. You turned quickly and smiled at Ulquiorra as you made your way and placed yourself on the Cuatro's lap facing sideways so you could rest your back on the armrest. You put your feet on Grimmjow's lap. Surprisingly, the panther didn't seem disappointed at all; in fact he seemed almost encouraging. You lightly blushed as you rested your head on Ulquiorra's shoulder and he wrapped his arms around you.

The movie was apparently called Titanic and it was a romance. You yawned throughout more than half of it and felt your eyes begin to get heavy. Ulquiorra was just too damn comfy! You watched as the doomed boat hit the iceberg when you finally gave into sleep.

Grimmjow POV

I watched as the stupid movie ended. Thank Goodness! I didn't really like romance but I wanted to see if I could get something out of the emotionless bastard that lived here. I growled at myself when I saw everyone had either deeply enjoyed or deeply despised the tragic film. That's when I realized that everyone was staring in my direction, or behind me to be exact. I followed their gaze and smiled in glee.

Ross was still in that bastard's arms, except now she was asleep; her head rested on his shoulder lightly. Ulquiorra was also fast asleep, his head rested lightly on her's. His arms wrapped protectively around her. I can't exactly say that he looks happy… he looked very satisfied. And for once he looked as though he wasn't dragging his ass through life. I couldn't help but feel a pang of awareness that these two may need serious help. I tip toed evilly into the kitchen and grabbed a camera that I brought. I quietly made my way back and saw that Ichigo and his buddies were already snapping photos. So the idiot can be useful.

After snapping a few photos we all put away the evidence and Ishida decided to be the one to wake them up. He looked at Ross and I could tell that he once had feelings for her… stupid kid. Ishida bent over and tapped Ulquiorra, whispering something in his ear. Ulquiorra nodded sleepily and the rest of us began to take our leave. As I looked behind me at the two I couldn't help but smile and wink at him. He returned my wink with a fatal glare and I couldn't help but chuckle at them as I closed the door behind me. Oh the evil plans I will have planned for the two of them.

_Normal POV_

Ulquiorra looked down at your sleeping form in his arms. He sighed and waited as the trash cat walked out the door before getting up cautiously while carrying you bridal style in his arms. He made his way up to the bedroom and gently put you down on the bed. Before he climbed in with you he noticed a stray strand of hair covering your face. He gently tucked it behind your ear and felt a force that made his hand linger and your soft cheek. He brushed his fingers on your cheek before snapping his hand back quickly. He had never felt like this before… what was this odd feeling in his stomach? Why was his heart beating so quickly? He pushed all his thoughts aside as he placed himself beside you; wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you close. He didn't know this feeling but it was probably something that would just pass… Right?

_? POV_

_I can smell them… the Cuatro Espada and HER! Oh it feels good to know she lived. I cannot wait to feel her blood running through my fingertips. To feel her screams of pain when I rip open her insides. I'll get you little girl… I'll feast on your soul. When the time is right, I will take you and DEVOUR YOU!_


	18. Chapter 18

**Yay! Time to write!**

**I am now posting 'Dark Angel' on and **

**Whichever website you prefer is up to you!**

**Shit's about to get real!**

**Can't wait to post this Chapter!**

Chapter 18

You woke up the next morning at 8am to the phone ringing by your head. You let it go a few times before picking it up.

"Yes?" You asked sleepily.

"Hey sweetheart…" it was Grimmjow, "I'm out front waiting for ya. Get dressed and come on down. The bat isn't allowed to come. DON'T ASK QUESTIONS! Just do it. We need to talk."

Before you could answer he hung up. You sighed and tried to get out of bed, but a hand caught at your wrist.

"Where are you going?" Ulquiorra asked groggily.

"I've been called into work to help clean up. I'll be paid extra and I have nothing better to do today." You lied. He nodded his head and let go while going back to sleep.

You quickly got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans and ran out the door to see Grimmjow along with Ishida and Ichigo. You walked over to them confused and began to walk alongside them as Grimmjow explained where you were going.

"I hope you're in the mood to go shopping… 'cause we're going to the mall!"

_At the mall_

"Come on, Ross, get out of there! There's no point in bringing these two idiots if you're not going to come out. Don't make me drag your ass out of there!"

"Fine! God, you don't have to yell! Or are you proposing we have a cat fight… Stupid Kitten!"

You emerged from the changing room in a (f/c) blouse and black short-shorts. It was simple and nice compared to what you originally thought Grimmjow would choose. As you revealed yourself to the three Grimmjow whistled playfully and Ishida and Ichigo blushed slightly; Ichigo continuing to stare and Ishida turning his head to hide his blush. You laughed and Grimmjow grinned widely and yelled out, "It's a keeper!"

You quickly changed and Grimmjow paid for the clothing.

You had been shopping for the past two hours only for you, and Grimmjow still wouldn't tell you why. He brought Ichigo and Ishida along so he could use them, and it seemed that the darker they blushed the better chance Grimmjow would buy the article of clothing. As you cut through an emptier portion of the mall you couldn't take it anymore. You grabbed Grimmjow by his collar and pushed him against the wall. He knew better than to oppose your actions. Ishida and Ichigo began to complain but you silenced them.

"Why are you doing this Grimmjow?! And don't give me that 'I'm being a good friend' bullshit either. Tell me the truth!"

Grimmjow snickered at you and replied, "Impatient aren't we? Just like that bat bastard. Alright then. The truth is, is that I'm going to make you and Ulquiorra get together. It's clearly obvious that you two are madly in love, so put me down and don't ruin my plans."

"That's not true!" you said as a blush began to creep onto your face. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at you and you dropped him down irritably while trying to hide your blush.

"It's not possible! I can't love and neither can he…"

"Would you just shut up and use your head for once?!" Grimmjow yelled as he lifted your shirt to reveal your stomach and jabbed the number 6 tattooed there.

"This," he said, "doesn't mean anything anymore. That shit is over with! We are living proof of what humans can do! Look at you. Hell… Look at me! All I cared about was rank and growing stronger. Growing stronger and stronger so that I could crush the skull of anyone who got in my way. So that I could truly be king. I wanted to die when I realized that I never could. Ulquiorra probably wanted to too! But after you saved me… after you ignored my pleas and did what you felt was right… I want to live again! I want to live and see that you get to feel the same happiness that I feel every time I see you _living_. You decided something that I was forced into. You showed me what life really is. And now _you_ won't live it yourself? BULLSHIT! That man loves you and you love him! So you better fucking embrace it or I won't have my reason to live anymore!"

He pulled you into a hug and you felt a single tear run down his face and disappear into your shoulder. You choked back the tears that began to build up in your throat.

"Please, Ross…" he whispered into your ear, "just…_live_."

With that he let you go and regained his composure once again. Ichigo and Ishida were standing aside awkwardly and looking away respectfully. You laughed and smiled to yourself as you thought of Ulquiorra. His face. His small acts of kindness. His eyes. You blushed more deeply than you ever had in realization. Grimmjow saw and laughed at you, until he immediately stopped and looked behind you.

"Speak of the devil… he's coming this way. I knew he couldn't resist being away."

You turned and felt your body stiffen up as you saw Ulquiorra walking casually towards you, disappointment reflecting in his eyes.

"This doesn't look like Luigi's Pizzeria to me. Ross, why didn't you…"

"Shut up already!" Grimmjow began, "She only did what I asked her to. But you're welcome to join us if you want. I couldn't give a damn. Just don't get in my way."

Ulquiorra nodded and made it a point to walk between you and the panther as you all made your way to the next store.

Once you arrived, Grimmjow immediately began to feel his way across the summer dresses; his eyes furrowed in concentration. He had the best eye when it came to clothing. It made you want to giggle every time you saw his nimble and strong fingers feeling their way across the delicate cloths. They stopped at a green dress and he immediately pulled it out and threw it at you. You made your way to the dressing room and you began to change.

You looked in the mirror and thought, _Grimmjow you've done it again._

You came out and the eyes of all four of the men in the room widened at your dress. The summer dress was so simple yet so elegant. It clung to your midsection and flowed out lightly over your knees. The straps connected behind your neck leaving your arms and back exposed. Grimmjow smiled and so did Ishida and Ichigo. Ulquiorra's expression on the other hand was the most surprising. His eyes were wide and couldn't keep off of you. His blush was the deepest you had ever seen. Seeing him look like that made you blush in the same way as you looked away from him. As soon as the Cuatro saw it, he blushed more (if that's even possible) and left the store, Ishida at his tail.

Ulquiorra POV

_What is happening to me?! Why the hell am I feeling this way?! Am I sick? Is my Gigai broken? I feel like holding Ross in my arms and never letting go… and… And I feel more… The stupid Quincy is following me. What the hell does he want now?!_

Ishida POV

What a stupid Espada. Now Ross-san is going to feel bad. As much as I would hate to, I know that I would rather have Ross be happy. That's all that matters.

"Ulquiorra?" I asked him. He had his back to me. Probably to hide that blush of his.

"What do want? Leave me alone." He answered.

I remained quiet and waited patiently for him to face me. As soon as he did, I decided to tell him what I felt would be the best thing,

"You are foolish… to think that loving and having a heart would make you weak. I say that because the person who has the biggest heart out of all of us is Ross. Whatever she does, she does for her friends. She protected us… but the person she protected the most was you. She…" I took a shaky breath and mentally cursed myself for hating what I was about to say.

"She loves you, Ulquiorra. And as much as you may hate it and find weakness in it, you love her too. You know what a heart is, right? Will you please show it to her in a way that none of us could? In a way I never could…" I looked down. Here I was talking about emotion to possibly the most emotionless person in all existence. Before I turned to leave. Ulquiorra was beside me with a hand on my shoulder. He was looking at me, and in his eyes I saw more emotion than I could have ever deemed possible. There was so much in those green orbs as they bore into me. I was so lost in them. This is probably what Ross sees. She could tell everything from his eyes. So why can't she see… that he loves her so much more than anything else. He looked away from me, breaking me from my trance and we both walked back into the store.

Normal POV

You, Ichigo, and Grimmjow ran into Ishida and Ulquiorra as you made your way out of the store. You looked at your best friend and noticed he seemed a bit different, like he was too deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" you asked him cautiously.

The Cuatro looked at you and nodded his head as everyone walked ahead to find a place to eat. After he said that you smiled and then nearly gasped at what he did next.

His eyes lit up just a bit and his lips twitched ever so slightly. "I think I'm doing okay…"

Ulquiorra, for the slightest of seconds, smiled at you.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh MY GOOOOOOOD! ULQUIORRA SMILED?!**

**I can't wait to continue writing this story!**

**Whatever happens… Please don't kill me after you read this Chapter (hides behind Byakuya)**

**I am loving the reviews I have gotten so far! They are absolutely outstanding!**

**Thank you so much!**

Chapter 18

The week following the shopping spree was possibly the oddest and most awkward week you had ever experienced. It was constant awkwardness and internal questioning for you. Hollows were beginning to become a problem in the area, but Urahara decided to give special orders to you to not leave your Gigai under any circumstances. It wouldn't be a problem considering that you could handle any weak hollows that were foolish enough to cross your path. But recently, you had felt the urge to leave you Gigai. You felt nervous all the time and you always felt like you were on the edge of existing and disappearing. You asked Grimmjow about this first and he felt the same way. He wasn't himself and neither was Ulquiorra.

Every time you thought about or saw the Cuatro your body would freeze up and your heart would beat a million times faster. You could tell that he was feeling the familiar pressure building up in all of you. The hollows are not even attacking anymore. They all seem to be waiting for something to happen to you. They are almost always watching you and the other Espada which led to you and Ulquiorra staying indoors most of the time. You hardly talked to each other and when you did, it was about the problems around the area.

You were sick and tired of it as you walked into the apartment after going to work. What you found was possibly the funniest thing anyone could ever imagine.

Ulquiorra was sitting on the couch watching the news as usual… but in his hands was an almost empty carton of Mint and Chip ice cream in his hands and all over his face.

You contained your laughter as you walked in front of the television and crossed your arms, staring him down as he mouthed the last bite of it. He tried to look past you but you didn't budge. He sighed as he began to clean himself up.

"What is it you want, Ross."

"What is that you're eating, Ulquiorra?"

He looked from the empty carton to you and then back and forth before answering.

"I don't really know… the humans call it ice cream. I was hungry and it looked edible. So I ate it. Though…" He got up and went into the kitchen, you following close behind.

"I would like to have more… I saw that there is more in…"

You slapped his hand away from the freezer and stood in between him and it.

"Are you serious?!" You began as you laughed at his desperate expression. "Like hell you're getting anymore! That was something I bought so that it could be savored! Not eaten all at once!"

You thought for a moment at all the opportunities you had to make Ulquiorra look foolish. You thought over your devious plan and smiled at your cleverness. Without another word, you grabbed the last carton of chocolate ice cream and grabbed a spoon. You popped it open and took a bite of the delectable dessert before running past him and jumping on the couch. As you jumped you challenged, "If you want some you're gonna have come try and get it!"

You laughed as Ulquiorra smiled slightly and for a short second. It was the first time he smiled since you were at the mall; and it filled you with joy when you saw it.

The Cuatro pounced at you and you spun out of his grasp and ran to the other side of the couch as he fell to the living room floor. You and he jerked from side to side as he tried to plan a way to catch you. He surprised you by jumping over the couch and tackling you to the ground. You laughed as he tried his best to reach the carton of chocolate ice cream. Right as you thought you could get away, he straddled your hips and grabbed your wrists, pinning them above your head with only one of his strong hands. With the other, he reached for the carton and took a peek inside, frowning at the result.

He frowned down at your chocolate covered face and you smiled evilly. Muttering, he threw away the empty carton and kept a hold on you as you laughed at him.

"Haha! I win! You lost, Ulqui! You couldn't even get a taste of it!"

You continued to laugh until Ulquiorra's eyes gleamed in amusement. You silenced yourself as he said, "Oh… we'll see about that."

You sucked in air as he leaned down to your cheek and let his face hover there for a moment as his breath tickled your chilled skin. He quickly and lightly licked your cheek and the chilled feeling was gone. He snapped his head back up and took his time to taste the chocolate he had licked off your cheek. You giggled at his concentration.

"I think I like the other one better." Ulquiorra concluded as you giggled more and he looked at you. He looked deeply into your eyes and you into his. He leaned his head down and you turned your head; your cheek getting in the way of his lips. He melted his lips into your skin. Not a kiss, a melt. You could allow a melt. You let the melt soak in.

You wanted to look at him. You turned, and your lips brushed his.

You leaned into the softness of Ulquiorra's lips. They were soft and wet. Just a little wet, but you could just drown in them.

Drowning… only that.

It felt as though electricity trembled between the two of you. You tasted his lips. They were butter and silk. You hardly touched, but there was so much electricity.

But before you could kiss him back in the way you never felt you ever wanted to, you felt his hand grasp yours and move it down from the spot that it was pinned. He broke the contact you barely had and placed your left hand over his heart. You gasped when you felt it beating uncontrollably fast under your fingertips. When you looked up into his eyes you saw an emotion you couldn't recognize mixed with pain.

"What are you doing to me?" he said before pushing himself off of you and rushed out the door and slammed it shut behind him, leaving you on the ground in complete loneliness. You felt tears begin to burn your eyes as you felt the feeling of warmth begin to leave you.

_What did I do wrong?_

You quickly picked up the phone with shaky fingers as you phoned Grimmjow and broke into tears as you begged him to come over so you could gain comfort in telling him what happened.

? POV

_The time has come to do it… I'll do it myself. I will have that little bitch all to myself. It'll be so much fun to play with her when I get her. I need to take her now. And if anyone should get in my way… I'll make them feel sorry that they had ever lived!_

Grimmjow POV

Shit! What the hell did that bastard do now?! I've never heard her cry like that before. Hell… she's never cried in front of me at all. As soon as I find out what the bat did now I'm going to fix this shit up and make sure he gets a good ass beating once I find him.

I'm almost there! Their apartment is… Is that… wait… It can't be _him_! Shit, shit, shit… AAAAHHHH!

Ulquiorra POV

I ran as fast as he could to the Urahara Shop. Something was wrong inside me… and now something is wrong inside her. I need to find out soon. This can't be what love feels like! Love can't be this torturous! The Quincy says that I could love but if I could love and if this is love then I need to find out why it hurts so much to not be near Ross!

Hold on… This feeling… Is that a…

A Garganta!

But wait… Damn! It's over the apartment!

"ROSS!"

Author's POV (Let's pretend I magically appear and watch everything :P)

Ulquiorra saw the portal closing and cursed under his breath as he escaped out of his Gigai and used Sonido to get to the apartment faster. Ross couldn't have made her own portal… right?

As soon as he got there, the Cuatro realized he wasn't the first.

The apartment was in ruins. The entire complex shredded as easily as cheese. The TV shattered. The bedroom gone. The empty ice cream carton crushed. Everything… destroyed.

Orihime, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, and Urahara were huddled around a crumpled and bloody form that Orihime was in the process of healing. All of Ulquiorra's greatest fears began to rise in his mind as he ran to them and push aside everyone to see who the form was.

Grimmjow lay on the ground in the protection of Orihime's shield. His left side was completely shredded open and his stomach was completely cut through. He was barely conscious and was looking right at Ulquiorra as his wounds began to slowly close.

"I… I'm sorry, Ulquiorra…" he whispered as tears began to sting the panther's eyes.

The Cuatro stared down at the panther in shock as disbelief began to well up inside his chest.

"I…" Grimmjow began as tears ran down his blood-stained cheeks. "I… tried to stop him. He's stronger… than I remember… the fucking bastard took her!"

As the panther's wounds began to close, Ulquiorra walked a short distance and gazed at the ruble that used to be his home; _their_ home.

"Who took her, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked with poison in his voice.

Grimmjow answered with the same poisonous tone,

"Nnoitra Gilga…"


	20. Chapter 21

**AAAAAHHH! (Dodges flying table)**

**I hope you like where this story is going!**

**The end is coming near! For the best or the worst?**

**Depends on how I feel… ;)**

**Sorry for the confusing POV for whatever is happening in your head! Just bear with me!**

**The moment you've all been waiting for! CHAPTER 20!**

Chapter 20

(This is going on in your head) POV

For the first time ever in your existence, you didn't wake up and see the light. Instead you saw the darkness. The darkness that made even the strongest of warriors feel the deepest of horrid fears. The darkness that made tears run down the faces of men. You felt your body want to cower and run.

You knew better…

Ulquiorra POV

As soon as everyone was ready for battle, I opened a Garganta and ran as fast as I could through the dark portal. I guess I should say that I was quite glad to know that I was not the only one who was ready to get Ross back. Grimmjow had been horribly injured and he's lucky that woman got there in time to heal him. My body shivered in excitement as I saw the familiar sands of Hueco Mundo in the distance… We're gonna make it. I'm going to torture and kill the trash that dared to take her from me…

Grimmjow POV

We fell onto the sands of the hell that used to be my home. I could already sense that bastard's reiatsu not far away. It was barely recognizable. I didn't see Nnoitra for very long, but the smile he had painted on his face was unforgettable. I didn't stand a chance in my Gigai… But the bastard better watch out… and I'm not talking about myself.

Everyone in Las Noches knows to never touch Ulquiorra's prey…

Everyone was suddenly knocked back by a wave of spiritual pressure. We regained our composure and readied ourselves for anything. I sensed movement behind one of the many rocks that littered the area and kept my focus on it. Kurosaki did too and the idiot ran towards it and decided to cut it in half. As soon as he did, a scaled tail shot out and struck him. He flew back and I barely caught him before he could do anything else stupid.

I cannot even describe the scene that lay before us…

Author's POV (Sitting on a rock and eating chocolate while typing)

The large figure before Ichigo, Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Urahara, and the two Espada was none other than Nnoitra himself.

But in a way, he wasn't exactly… himself.

Nnoitra's face was the same as it had always been; creepy smile and a hole in the place of an eye. His body was another story.

His body was no longer humanoid at all. Instead looked like the mix between a snake and a mantis; his body covered in impenetrable scales and six knife like legs sticking from his sides. His body was supported by a long snake tail and it was curled around another figure…

There you lay in Nnoitra's grasp; your cloths torn and your face was pale. Your body was littered with gashes and bruises. Your eyes that used to hold happiness and seemed to have the power to control whoever fell under them, were wide open and empty; as if you were gazing out farther than anyone ever could.

Nnoitra's laughter echoed through the wasteland as the group faced the snake eyed monster.

"I was hoping you guys would show…" he began with a voice as sharp and poisonous as fangs. "I was beginning to think that I would have to feast on this bitch without having the absolute joy of shedding your blood! Once I feast on her soul and complete my transformation, I will become the most powerful creature in all of existence…"

Nnoitra's grin widened at everyone's confusion.

"So the green hatted man didn't tell you about his little discovery… well I have to wait anyway for this little whore to begin her similar transformation. You see; it turns out there is one more step in a hollows Evolution. We can become even greater than an arrancar! Even stronger! There are only two ways to engage in this next step… 1: Completely remove the hollow mask and have the ability to regenerate a new one while storing all the spiritual pressure you own." He looked at you hungrily and licked his lips. "The other way is to continuously feast on hollows and then finally feast on someone who is undergoing the process of transformation. She'll do just…"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"

Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore. He fired a cero and everyone followed soon after; attacking with everything they had.

Even with all seven people attacking, Nnoitra was easily holding out against everyone; each of his arms making quick work of anyone who dared come near him. Ulquiorra saw his chance and used Sonido to get to Nnoitra's tail.

Ulquiorra's POV

I grabbed her and used Sonido to escape as she lay in my arms. That trash didn't notice. I looked down at her face as I ran. She was injured badly and I hated the way her eyes looked at nothing but empty space. I was looking at the familiar part of me that made me so strong… and I despised it.

Her pupils suddenly dilated and my body froze when as her skin began to burn like fire. I quickly set her down and that's when her reiatsu hit me like a cannon. My body fell limp to the ground under the weight of it. And then a bone chilling scream of pain left her lips and deafened us all.

(This is going on in your head) POV

You pushed your body forward and saw the twinkle of a familiar light. As soon as you saw it you felt your skin begin to burn and melt away. You screamed in agony but continued on as the light began to get brighter and brighter. It seemed the closer you got the more it burned, but you didn't stop. You tried to reach out for it. You were so close…

Author's POV (begins to sob uncontrollably)

Nnoitra pushed his way through your raging reiatsu as he made his way over to Ulquiorra's form. He looked at your glowing and screaming figure and then at the Cuatro. The fifth Espada leaned down and whispered to the Cuatro, smiling, "You have no idea how much I've wanted to see you like this… I'm going to make you witness this in the most painful way possible…"

With one of his sharp claws, Nnoitra began to slowly cut into the Cuatro's chest and stomach; blood seeping painfully wherever his touch landed. Ulquiorra stifled a scream as he looked at your glowing form. All the feelings he had bottled for over a year escaping his lips in three dying words.

"I love you…"

(This is going on in your head) POV

You reached for the light and grasped it in your hands as it began to engulf your very body; filling the hole in your being and forming you into the next stage of evolution…

The Stage of the Angel

Normal POV

A blinding light filled all of Hueco Mundo after your Gigai melted away and revealed you in your true form. Time seemed to stand still. Graceful steps made their way to Nnoitra as he jumped back and began to beg for forgiveness. The steps stopped and a blinding light engulfed Nnoitra; his screaming piercing the empty silence behind white walls. The light disappeared and all that was of the fifth Espada was a pile of ash and a ghost like scream that wavered in the air like a lost memory.

Your evolution was the most extraordinary thing to ever occur.

You now had on a simple white dress and all your injuries were completely gone. You skin seemed to glow as you smiled at your friends who were looking at you, dumbfounded. Large Silver wings dragged behind you as you looked from all the faces of your friends, realizing that two were missing.

Your heart sank and your body turned to see the body on the ground, blood pooling around it.

Time slowed down as you joined Grimmjow at Ulquiorra's side. Grimmjow was cursing as he tried to close the wounds that continued to bleed.

Tears fell down your cheeks as you looked at his dying form. You needed to help him…maybe if you…

A pale hand slowly reached up to your face and began to shakily brush away the tears.

"Ross… I'm sorry… I couldn't… live."

You looked into his loving eyes as anger began to boil inside you.

"You're not going to die! You're not allowed to die! Please! Ulquiorra, I." you let out a sob and held his hand, "I love you…"

The Cuatro Espada looked up at you and tucked your hair behind your ear as his hand began to go limp.

"I love you too."

His eyes closed and his lips slightly opened as he let out his last dying breath.

You stopped sobbing and looked at the body of the one you loved. It was unmoving, cold. You looked at his lips and stooped down slowly, and kissed him one last time.

Grimmjow POV

I couldn't stop watching. I couldn't stop wishing. I couldn't stop crying. She kneeled down and kissed him one last time and I saw all the sadness that poured out of her. I wanted to do something… anything! But there was nothing that could be done.

I looked at the faces of our comrades and saw tears rolling down everyone's eyes. Ishida was holding a sobbing Orihime, and Ichigo was on his knees. Chad standing alone and shielding his face.

But then I looked at Urahara.

The Bastard was smiling! What the hell kind of thing is that?! Before I could scream at him, he pointed his hat back to the pair and my eyes began to widen. Ulquiorra was… glowing?!

Normal POV

You separated your lips from Ulquiorra's and rested your forehead on his as you squeezed your eyes shut and began to cry. You completely blocked out everything that was going on around you and only focused on your sadness. Your loss. Your stupidity. Your weakness. You wished to yourself that you could have died instead. That he wouldn't have…

Your thoughts were interrupted by the feeling of warm fingertips brushing across your wet skin. You slowly opened your eyes and nearly jumped when you were met with familiar emerald ones.

You smiled widely and hugged Ulquiorra as you cried even harder than before. You didn't care how… you had _him_ back! Ulquiorra broke the hug and took you face in his hands. A thin stream of tears running down his face and following the green tear marks there. You couldn't help but smile widely as he pulled you into a kiss that filled you with the greatest possible warmth you could imagine.

Everything was perfect…

Urahara POV

_Well, damn… how am I going to explain this to __them._ I thought as I felt the presence of two Captains approaching us.

_I hope they can get the happily ever after they deserve…_

**A.N. **

**THE STORY'S NOT OVER YET!**

**Hopefully you didn't strangle me at any moments during this Chapter…**


	21. Chapter 20

**Alright! I can't believe this is the second to the last chapter (sobs) before I finish this story…**

**For those of you who have stayed and have read my writing since June 4, 2014… I thank you! You guys are the greatest!**

Chapter 21

You never allowed yourself to let go of Ulquiorra again… that was for sure.

After the whole incident with Nnoitra and Ulquiorra almost dying, there were questions that needed to be answered. It was not long after the battle that people from Soul Society were there and Urahara was requesting to speak to the Captain Commander. For safety reasons for when the two Shinigami would escort you back to Soul Society, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and you would have to wear a special collar and cuffs. You weren't happy with it, but you knew that if you wanted to get your way you would have to behave yourself.

Urahara would occasionally come check on you while you were being led through the portal; messing with the feathers of your wings as you walked along. You loved your wings! You knew you could easily fly with them and you knew they could span up to fifteen feet from tip to tip. The feathers were grey and outlined in silver so that when the sunlight hit it, it would shimmer in the best possible way. As you entered Soul Society and you saw the surprised expressions on people's faces, you were left with one conclusion… it was going to be a long day.

_A Week Later: The meeting with the Council_

Surprisingly, being imprisoned in Soul Society wasn't as bad as you originally thought. But it did have its downsides. Every day an odd fellow you had come to know as Mayuri came and took blood samples from you under the watchful eye of Urahara. You weren't allowed any contact with Grimmjow or Ulquiorra which to you was messed up because it wasn't like you were going to escape and destroy everything, even though you knew you could.

The upsides to being held in the prison for a week were that Ichigo and the others would come visit you and some of the Captains and Lieutenants would come and introduce themselves. They were very kind and you found yourself enjoying the company of them all. You received word about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow every day and laughed when you found out that Grimmjow was caught trying to flirt with some Shinigami women. Ulquiorra was constantly worried about you but all in all he was doing well. Urahara explained that he survived because you poured some of your reiatsu into him and his body regenerated on its own.

You were snapped out of your thoughts as two Shinigami men entered and began to escort you to a large building, where your fate would be decided.

The building held all the Captains and Lieutenants and they were all sitting in elevated seats so that they could look down at you. Your heart soared when you saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Urahara. Grimmjow smiled widely at you and Ulquiorra met your gaze. They were both just as overjoyed as you were.

As soon as you entered, the large room, Urahara stepped in front of the three of you as he began to speak; things becoming clearer and clearer with each word he spoke;

"Two years ago, I found Ross bleeding to death in the side of the road. I would have mistaken her for a human if I were not for the hollow-like reiatsu she emitted and her hollow hole. When I took her in, I closely studied her and found that she indeed was a hollow who had been completely separated from her mask. She regenerated a new one within 24 hours."

People began to whisper to each other and you began to feel nervous. Ulquiorra grasped your hand in his and you held on as everyone continued to listen.

"I came to the conclusion through countless studies that there is one more stage in the evolution of hollows after arrancar… a stage I still can't really understand. In this stage, the soul of the hollow stores their reiatsu deep inside their being overtime and releases it all at once into the space surrounding its body. The sudden outburst then fills the space of its heart and forms wings upon that hollow; or in this case, Ross… she managed to survive and if she can learn to control her new abilities, she will possibly be the post powerful force ever. Which is why we should consider keeping her as an ally… the other two arrancar, I have discovered, have the power and ability to change just as she did. With such a powerful group, we will be unchallenged and the balance can be kept peacefully."

Urahara joined you again and the Captain Commander began to take notes before speaking with a wise voice that held authority.

"Which one of you would like to represent the hollows of Hueco Mundo in the next discussion to decide your fate?"

You looked at Grimmjow and Ulquiorra and they nodded as you stepped in front of everyone and felt all eyes on you.

"Let us begin simply… why should we trust you?"

You adjusted your posture and felt your feathers shift. "For the past two years, I had many opportunities to help Aizen. To rejoin with his forces and go against you. But I didn't. In fact, I fought Aizen hand in hand and helped in protecting the humans in Karakura Town. As for my friends, you saw what Aizen did to his subordinates when he was done with them. He had everyone in his trap. His plan was to massacre us all when he was done. We didn't have any other choice but to follow him and fall for his lies."

The Captain Commander took more notes while nodding his head and looking you in the eyes. You knew what was coming next.

"About two years ago… there were numerous accounts of humans with reasonably high reiatsu being assassinated by a hollow-woman that you match the description of… why did you follow the orders to kill innocent humans?"

You sighed and chose your words carefully. "I have no reason to state any innocence… all I could say is that I was following the orders of a man who would kill me if I didn't."

Before the Captain Commander could respond or ask another question you decided to take charge and do what you thought would help.

"Excuse me, sir, but I would like to make a deal… I believe it could keep peace between my kind and yours."

"I'm listening…"

"You do what you do best and purify hollows that are not in the stage of arrancar. I and my own allies will be of service to you if anything is to disrupt the peace. We will remain wherever you deem is best. Deal?"

The Captains whispered and then excused themselves to talk it out. You stayed by Ulquiorra's side and waited nervously. When they returned and stated your answer you felt your heart drop and your body freeze.

"We have accepted your deal and will notify you of any help that will be requested of you. You, Ross, will remain in the human world where Urahara Kisuke will continue to study you. You will leave as soon as possible. The other two will undergo transformation and will be kept under surveillance here in Soul Society. We will keep the three of you separated for separate results…"

"What?! That's bullsh…" you punched Grimmjow in the side and shut him up. You stepped up to counter the deal but Ulquiorra beat you to it.

"We accept… thank you for your generosity."

You stared at him and didn't know how to answer as Urahara opened an opening to the human world and began to wordlessly lead you away. Your eyes never left Ulquiorra's as the portal began to close, slowly shielding you from the one you may never see again. He remained the same as the portal closed completely, leaving the memory of his emerald jewels still fresh in your mind.

You cried in the arms of Urahara when you felt the pang of loss. As you moped through the portal into the human world…

**A.N.**

**NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST :'(**


	22. Chapter 22

**This is it… the final Chapter!**

**Thank you so much for reading my work! I really mean it. You guys are the best!**

**Now… (cries) the final Chapter…**

Chapter 22

_Two years later_

You were busy doing dishes as the news blared from the radio. It had been two whole years since you had become an Angel and since you had made the deal with the Shinigami.

And since you had last seen contacted Ulquiorra.

There were regulations made by Soul Society stating that you could not contact each other in any way and that you could not know of each other's progress. But Urahara had his ways. Last you heard was that the transaction that Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had made were successful and their training was progressing very nicely. Grimmjow now had blue wings and Ulquiorra now had pure white. You laughed all day when you heard the nicknames you guys had been given by Soul Society's residents.

_Dark Angels_

You liked it… in fact; you thought it suited you nicely.

You finished washing the dishes and looked at the pictures on your fridge as you got a drink of water. Ichigo was still a Shinigami, but in the human world he was an employee at his dad's clinic. Orihime had become a world famous model and actor, but she always came to visit. Chad had moved back to Mexico to live a life of piece and he sent monthly letters to check on you. Ishida had opened his own fish and game shop and you were still close friends. The picture you were looking at was a picture of all five of you graduating from high school. You were smiling widely with everyone in your cap and gown. Everything was almost perfect.

A knock from the door interrupted your thoughts as you dried your hands and removed your apron. Urahara checked in on you daily to check your progress and to take you back to his place so you could train. You basically could control the light in any environment and form it into any object or weapon you could imagine. You had control over it but it took a lot of focus and energy to make it successful.

You opened the door and prepared yourself to smile at the bubbly shop owner.

Instead you dropped the glass you were holding, letting it shatter to the ground.

"May I stay here? That Urahara Kisuke guy says that I will be a pain…"

You smiled up at the Emerald jewels you had fallen in love with.

"Yes, Ulquiorra. You could stay."

The End

**Soooo… that ends it.**

**If you have any requests for stories I will gladly take them :) It keeps me busy!**

**Thank you for being such good readers! Without you there will be no me.**

**(walks away like a boss) PIECE OUT STRANGERS…**


End file.
